


【虫神秘】End of SUMMER/好事之徒（番外：逃离梦境）

by luminol44



Series: summer affair [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminol44/pseuds/luminol44
Summary: 最近神秘客的反派大业暂时歇业，骗子再次“帮”彼得走出低谷。借PS4《漫威蜘蛛侠》的剧情





	1. 意外重逢

**Author's Note:**

> 感觉和电影已经没什么关系了……  
> 游戏内容剧透：彼得·帕克23岁，刚刚打败了半打叫得上名的反派。也因此失去了工作和唯一的亲人，前职是在奥托的实验室工作，现在失业居无定所，为了救全城的人没能让梅姨得到及时的治疗而去世。

彼得也没有想到，少年时只限定一夜的全身心信任，居然真的会偷偷地印在骨血里。

——※——

彼得在屋顶狼吞虎咽地吃着用他最后的9$买的披萨，享受片刻的安宁。

自从他把那群从拉夫特逃狱的疯子又塞回了监狱，又清扫了几乎整个曼哈顿的黑帮窝点，不得不说最近的治安好了很多，至少在他飞荡在高楼之间的时候不用再担心有人拿着枪等着狙他了。

毕竟他现在是个无业游民，外加孤家寡人，有的是时间打击犯罪，挥洒汗水。

研究职位没有那么好找，前任科学界未升起的新星彼得·帕克考虑是否要再去找个摄影师的工作，然而纸媒衰落，前前任老板又是个蜘蛛侠的疯狂黑子搞得彼得有些心理阴影。或者搞个自媒体账号可行？就是怕太容易被某些个疯子抓住把柄。

说到媒体，彼得和MJ分分合合几次，还以为终于可以定下来了，对方却决定去银貂的故乡锡尔卡里亚做战地记者，而彼得支持她的选择。但是他现在没有工作没有居所，虽然他知道MJ不是在意这些，他也仍然认为自己没有资格提任何要求。他甚至说不清楚在战火中的国家和不夜城纽约哪个安全指数更高——尤其是对蜘蛛侠来说。

于是两人决定还是退回朋友的关系，不约定未来。

关于梅姨，彼得已经接受现实，也不后悔自己的选择，只是想到世上再没有一个自己的至亲之人，彼得还是觉得心里空落落的。

只有这点，彼得必须承认，即便长大成人自己也永远无法习惯失去。

不过比起这些，他现在有个更切实的问题要解决。

今晚睡哪儿。

迈尔斯家里已经不好再去叨扰，那孩子最近还要期终考试，彼得也不想去F.E.A.S.T.找个床位，虽然他现在混得没有比那些流浪者好多少，但是他还是不想面对大家投来的同情哀悼的眼神与问候。

或许自己可以在大楼之间拉一根蛛丝睡在上面？之前经过唐人街的时候，看到店家正在看的电视剧里有个穿白衣服的漂亮姐姐好像就是这么干的，还挺帅气的。哦不行，自己的蛛丝只能维持三个小时，彼得不是很有信心自己能不能及时醒来。或许该开发新的成分了，但是还得先有个用得顺手的实验室。

总会有办法的，彼得将最后一块披萨塞进嘴里，调试了一下监听器的波段，听到发现西北方向四百多米的地方发生了一起抢劫案。

是好邻居蜘蛛侠出场的时候了，他熟练地翻下屋顶，两发蛛丝快速荡到案发现场，正好看到在几个劫匪搬着几台像是电脑的东西准备开溜。

彼得先是用蛛丝黏住了劫匪们准备逃跑用的汽车，又三拳两脚被干掉了两个人，只剩最后一个看形势不妙想要悄悄溜走。彼得见状赶紧双手射出蛛丝黏住一台被偷出来的机器，准备甩出去砸晕最后一个劫匪。

突然听见拐角的阴影处传来一声惊呼。

“放下我的机器！！快住手！！！”

彼得下意识地收了手，将机子拉回放下，然后快速地射出两发冲击蛛网将劫匪直接定在了墙上。

确认周围已经没有任何危险，彼得抱着那台被他的蛛网缠满了的机器走向刚才那个声音的源头，或许他需要安抚一下那个受惊的可怜失主。

“嘿，先生，没事了不用怕。东西……应该都没丢，不过我们还是得联系一下警察……”

“最好都没事，彼得·帕克。”

突然被直呼其名的彼得被吓了一跳，虽然他几年前曾经被暴露过身份，但是由于消息封锁加上后来特意安排过蜘蛛侠和“彼得”同时出现，现在除了一些疯狂的spidy迷之间还流传着这个都市传说，已经没什么人会提到了。

而且这个声音怎么感觉有点耳熟。

“你是……？”

彼得仔细打量着眼前这个高挑健壮的男人，他穿着简单的高领衫和皮夹克，背光下看不太清他的表情，只看得到脸上厚重的胡子，彼得实在想不起来有哪位大哥知道他的真实身份，或许是他的粉丝团成员？

直到男人走到路灯下露出了那双蓝得惊人的眼睛盯着他。

“你是……昆汀·贝克！”


	2. 接受提议

在受害人，也就是昆汀·贝克的强烈要求之下，彼得没有像往常一样等待警察到达现场，而是难得地进行了一次罪犯派送业务，将现行犯们送到了最近的警局门口。

彼得想要尽快回到刚才的地方，荡出去几十米才想起对那几个被晃得呕吐不止的犯罪者远远地喊了一声抱歉。

这么说来之前的大越狱中确实没有见到神秘客，最后一次见到贝克应该是在彼得在大二的时候将他送进了拉夫特。

记得那次昆汀新开发出了可以扰乱蜘蛛感应的迷雾，送了彼得一个众叛亲离，五毒攻心的幻觉大礼包，以至于彼得有好长一段时间想起那些场景都要打个冷颤。

没想到，现在居然真的有一半噩梦成真了。

之前那间屋子的入口在顶楼，十分隐蔽，根据彼得的记录这里应该一直处于空置的状态。

但是最近的情况他也不是很确定，虽然神秘客没有参加，另外几位险恶六人组搞得他焦头烂额，这两天才恢复了巡街的日常，还没怎么来过这一带。

彼得回来的时候自然门口已经没有人在等着了，他爬到屋子的外墙上，小心地靠近窗户，试图从窗帘的缝隙中观察着屋内的一举一动。

屋内似乎面积不小，客厅里空荡荡的，昏暗的房间里时隐时现地不规则地闪着或绿色或白色的光。还没等彼得观察出里面的人是不是又在制定什么邪恶计划，突然屋内的大灯打开，彼得怕被发现，赶紧躲到了后方的阴影处。

从屋子里走出来一个人，四处看了看似乎没有发现什么，正当彼得放下心来的时候，又听到了那个熟悉的嗓音。

“蜘蛛侠，”这次叫的倒不是名字，“我知道你在那，出来。”

彼得一动不动地躲了半分钟，确定对方不可能察觉到自己的气息却依旧没有回屋的意思，自己也没有探知到任何危险。这么僵持下去看来也不会有什么进展，彼得只能认命地跳下外墙，荡到了正门口。

“嘿，好久不见。”彼得说服自己放松，却还是无法完全关掉自己脑内的警备状态，他现在没带克制毒雾的装备。

“我这没什么损失，我想你可以走了，别打扰我调适设备。”

“可是你……你不是应该在拉夫特吗？不过你没有和他们一起来攻击我？你肯定有什么更大的计划？”

彼得倒也不藏着掖着，既然对抗是超级英雄与超级反派的常态，问句“你最近有什么坏主意”无异于问你今天吃了什么一样日常。至于回不回答，反正超级英雄与超级反派也不需要靠寒暄来维持友好度。

“没有针对你的计划，也没有越狱，我在越狱事件前三天获得假释了。”

彼得没有接话，似乎在认真思考昆汀话语的可信程度。

“信不信由你。总之我明天有个约，需要做些准备，如果没事的话回你自己的蜘蛛窝去。今晚我只是个受害者，还是亲爱的邻家Spidey想要进屋留下来陪陪可怜的受害者先生度过这个受到惊吓的夜晚呢？”

既然已经被发现，彼得确实准备离开，他可以在晚些时候或者明天他去赴约的时候再来侦查……

而当彼得习惯性地向对面楼射出一道蛛丝，才想起来他并没有目的地可去。转了个圈，又落回了原地。

“或者，我觉得这位先生您的意见值得接受？”

彼得故意说得好像公事公办的语气，却特意脱下了头罩。

这回轮到了昆汀眯起眼睛，露出怀疑的神情。

他也没想到会遇见彼得·帕克，应该说是蜘蛛侠，以至于在回家的时候看到那个红色的身影一瞬间想要逃走。可是他看到蜘蛛怪人正粘着他的设备准备砸向那个倒霉催的，而他需要这些设备完成一次谈判。

在没有穿上战甲戴上他的玻璃罩时，昆汀说实话对穿了战服的蜘蛛侠有那么一丝恐惧。

如果你曾经自以为完美地藏匿在自己创造的幻境中，却被对方完全无法躲避的重拳击碎，从高空甩到地面，一次、两次。你也会多少有些心有余悸。

当然，穿上战服的神秘客又有些不一样，蜘蛛侠被困在那些假象中时，面罩下每一个看不清却又可以清楚感知到的痛苦表情都是他最好的兴奋剂，一个蜘蛛侠愤怒的眼神可以替代万千的赞誉。

可惜，上次见到他的的时候，已经看不到他哭鼻子的样子了，即便那一幕早就深深地刻在昆汀脑海。

不论如何，虽然他们已经相识近八年，相处的时间却不过几天，每次的结尾也都不甚愉快。这让昆汀也想不明白他为什么会突然接茬自己随意的挑衅。

眼前的青年人似乎比记忆中又要健壮高大了一些，即便还是没有超过自己，昆汀也清楚地知道自己在身体条件上不可能占到任何便宜。

此时青年手里拿着自己的面罩，被压塌的头发早就没有了平日里的清爽模样，也许是夏夜还有些闷热，昆汀甚至可以看到青年额角有几滴虚汗。

解决几个毛贼肯定不至于让他疲惫至此，昆汀也不认为他面对赤手空拳的自己有什么可紧张的。

“你遇到什么问题了？”

意识到似乎是对方有求于自己，昆汀放松了肩膀的力道，语气也柔和了下来。

彼得手里的面罩要不是材质特殊几乎要被他揉坏了。

“简单来说，或许我可以在你这借住几天？”

昆汀倒是对这个要求有些许的意外，彼得应该同样有些忌讳以私人身份与他相处。理由他们两个人都心知肚明，只不过自己知道的要稍微再多一些。

“我被房东赶出来了。”彼得终于放弃折磨他可怜的面罩，自暴自弃地承认了自己的现状。

“我们人见人爱的彼得·帕克就没有一个可以帮忙的朋友的吗？”

“不能总是让他们担心……”

哦，我就可以。

不对，我才不会为你担心。

“你的小女朋友呢？”

“现在不是女朋友了……”前半句彼得说得非常小声，几乎咬碎在自己嘴里没有漏出来。“她……她出国了。要去一段时间。”

“史塔克家不管你了？”昆汀抱起了手臂，有些不耐烦的样子。

虽然彼得从来没有和昆汀提过这些事，但是当然了，关于少年时彼得的状况昆汀什么都知道。

“我18岁以后就没有接受他们的援助了……”虽然在技术方面依然常有交流，但是金钱方面在彼得上大学拿了奖学金之后确实就没有再接受S.I.的资助了。

可以的话，他更不想打扰佩珀女士以及哈皮现在各自的生活。

“那个什么救助站呢，虽然马丁·李又进去了，设施总还没倒闭吧……别告诉我你还嫌弃别的流浪汉，你看看你自己……”

“……”

意外地，彼得的沉默反而制止了昆汀讽刺的话语。

最后，彼得似乎下了很大的决心似的，抬起头直视昆汀的眼睛。

“梅不在了……我不想去那儿。”

昆汀知道这句话对彼得的重量，皱起了眉头。

彼得发现时间在这个人身上还是多少留下了一些痕迹，他皱眉的时候额间的皱纹明显比以前更深了。

如果不是因为夜色朦胧，而一旁的路灯又刚好闪了一下令人抓不准光源，昆汀会告诉自己他仿佛又看到了当年那个红着眼框的小男孩儿。

“你知道吗，我曾经想过……我有时情愿认为这些现实其实是你为了折磨我而制造的幻境。”


	3. 未送达的礼物

30分钟后，彼得换上了他的格子衬衫帆布裤子，按响了昆汀的门铃，手上只拎着一个运动包就完成了搬家这个动作。

“你的东西简直比去男朋友家过夜的高中女生还少。”

昆汀侧身让彼得进门，用下巴示意他客厅里的那张皮沙发是属于他的。

就这样彼得带着他少的可怜的行李进了昆汀的……“家”？

或者是秘密据点什么的，彼得不是很确定。

屋内一片肃杀，特别是客厅简直空得像个废旧的仓库，虽然昆汀一脸不情愿地表示他会睡在另一个卧室，但完全看不出来是准备久居的样子。

彼得不好意思说他的很多东西也被房东扔了，只能嘴硬地还了一句，

“毕竟你的房间好像也不是要招待女朋友的样子。”

昆汀在餐厅的吧台后翻出来了一瓶琥珀色的液体，给自己倒了一杯，想要收起来的时候像是想起了什么又打开再倒了一杯。

“都忘记你应该成年了。”昆汀将其中一杯酒递给彼得，刻意地顺势用指尖滑过彼得接过杯子的手，“我倒是不介意我们做点男女朋友会做的事。”

彼得不躲也不接茬，只是小声地说了一声谢谢之后喝了一口，然后深深地坐进了沙发里。

有些辣，他想。

成年之后彼得也不常喝酒，身为蜘蛛侠他需要保持时刻的高度警惕，然而现在这种不太习惯的酒精刺激，空旷破败的屋子却莫名地让他觉得安心与放松，以及疲惫。

他又抬头看了看昆汀，男人也许是因为自己百分百的玩笑都没有引起彼得的反抗而有些无聊，那有些别扭的表情反而令彼得觉得显得十分有趣。

彼得打心底地笑了笑。

“放心，我大部分时间都不在，我需要……你懂的，总之会尽量不打扰你的。”

“好吧，互不干涉。”昆汀俯视着他。

“成交。”

除非你是准备水淹曼哈顿或者想砸掉一栋大楼或者之类的，彼得一边想着一边躺进柔软的沙发，拉过昆汀为他准备好的毯子随意地盖在身上。

“晚安，贝克先生。” 

第二天彼得难得睡了个自然醒，虽然他确实没什么预定，但更重要的是，他忘了给手机充电了。

翻出充电头找了一圈插座终于冲上了电，发现昆汀已经出门了，却给自己留了一份简单的早餐，装着早就已经凉了的培根煎蛋三明治的白瓷盘下压了一张纸条。

“给贫穷的小朋友”

——※——

彼得在惩恶扬善的间隙刷着手机，看看是否有适合自己的工作。

蜘蛛侠的职责让他很难有固定的时间来上班，明明同样是红蓝配色，可惜他却没有隔壁某个城市的那位一样的超级速度来迅速完成工作或者瞬间移动。

想起学生时候玩的游戏，彼得偶尔也会想明明是自己也在做差不多的“任务”，为什么却没有报酬。当然答案也很简单，他做这些不是为了某些个人的利益，也不能。一定要说的话或许警察该给他一些谢礼，但是从属于某一组织将受到的限制也不是他想要的，特别是政府。

或许自己应该认真考虑复仇者的邀约正式成为一名“全职英雄”了。

坚持无谓理想的自己确实贫穷又幼稚。

彼得想起昆汀早上给自己留的纸条，面罩下的脸自嘲地笑了笑。

想到昆汀，彼得其实还是很在意他在做些什么，要是真的改邪归正也就算了，但是按照彼得的经验，那群家伙里没有一个能做到，有人为了利益，有人就喜欢混乱，有人仿佛最喜欢的就是和自己作对而已，执着地好像都认定那就是自己的天职。

当然他们之中只有昆汀曾经彻底地获得过彼得的信任，以及更多的什么。

总之昆汀的动向也需要时刻观察着，或许今天可以比平常早一点结束巡街的工作，毕竟最近的治安不错，彼得告诉自己。

但是一份三明治明显不能支撑英雄活动大半天的消耗。彼得蹲在中央车站的屋顶继续刷着手机，想着自己或者可以抽空做一些无关道德的小任务来赚点外快，互联网时代帮什么的没有呢。

——※——

彼得拿着今天的报酬填饱了自己的肚子，又在经过街角的时候买了两个纸杯蛋糕，夏季出了限定的柠檬味和覆盆子味，酸甜的水果香气让彼得闻着就觉得心情能开朗一些。

虽然微不足道，但是也许可以表示一下对收留自己的谢意，不知道昆汀会选哪一个。

为了小心不让蛋糕被晃得变形，彼得放慢了一些速度，难得地在九点之前就踏上了归程。

彼得本想一个利落的转身降落门口，却在经过窗户时发现里面洋溢着暖黄色的光，屋内肉眼可见的与昨晚和今天自己离开时完全不一样。

彼得怀疑自己这个新住客是不是走错门了，反反复复确认了好几次没错，才小心翼翼地爬上窗口，悄悄地观察里面的情况。

这个房间就好像普通的，装修精致的公寓一般，深色木纹的家具和深灰色的地毯显得有温度又有格调，书架上摆满了书，还装饰着一些像是旅游纪念品一样的小东西和相框。只有昨晚自己睡过的皮沙发还有那么一些眼熟，却多了两个同样皮色的靠垫。

自己是错过了什么，他正好约了今天装修屋子吗？

说起来昆汀在哪？

正在彼得疑惑的时候，屋内传来了谈话的声音。

“今天很愉快，我想我们的合作也一定会很成功的。”

一个没听过的声音，彼得看到一个穿着西装的男人跟着昆汀进了房间。

昆汀也穿着修身的深色三件套西装，比起昨天晚上的样子，明显发型胡子都经过精心的打理。

彼得第一次看到昆汀这样的打扮，知性禁欲，而他的表情却显露出了一丝亲近随和。不同于曾经的神秘客时令人感觉强大可靠的扮相，完全展现出另一种成熟男性的魅力。

昆汀让那个不认识的男人坐在沙发上，自己拿出两只高脚玻璃杯倒上了淡黄色的香槟。

男人似乎比昆汀要年轻不少，也许比彼得大一些，但是进屋之后显得有些局促，一会盯着昆汀，一会又站起来四处张望。

在他想要伸手从书架拿出一册书时，昆汀及时地将他的手拉了回来。

“是啊，我也很期待我们的将来。”

昆汀将高脚玻璃杯塞进了他的手里，和他碰了个杯，然后放下杯子拉着男人坐回了沙发上。

男人紧张地将酒一饮而尽，然后也放下杯子将手放上了昆汀的大腿，贴近昆汀的耳朵说了些什么。

彼得没有听见内容，从他的角度也看不清男人的表情，只看见昆汀听完之后拍着男人的胸口露出了夸张的笑容，然后也靠近男人的耳边说了些什么，之后男人就单手顺势揽上了他的后腰。

当然，昆汀也没有拒绝。

这场景让彼得觉得似曾相识，甚至后知后觉地想起了16岁暑假的那个房间里摇曳的白色刺绣窗帘。

彼得完全明白屋子里翻天覆地的变化是怎么回事了，昆汀实在是有些将自己的技术“大材小用”。

“互不干涉。”

他们昨天才约定过，这也不是什么伤天害理需要蜘蛛侠出面的事不是吗。

只是属于彼得·帕克的某一部分感觉眼前的场景令他感觉到强烈的不适。

也许他只是介意他们在自己的床上将要发生的那些显而易见的事，虽然那只是一张自己借住了一晚的沙发而已。

不知道自己今晚在那上面还能不能睡得着，或者说自己该晚上几点回去。

于情于理他都不应该再留下偷窥了，彼得捏紧装着蛋糕的纸袋，快速地逃离了现场。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 刻板印象来说，
> 
> ~~一种新婚丈夫想要早点结束工作买了礼物回家看到妻子在和水管工偷情的节奏（不是。~~  
>  ~~下章也许开车~~  
>  ~~当然是不是抹布车~~


	4. 不期而至

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 病娇写成了傲娇，好青年写成了sq狂，dbq
> 
> 这文本质是个无逻辑无剧情的搞笑肉番
> 
> 注意会有他人提及出没，我本质不是很在意攻受，除了标题标注的文中不会逆之外角色可能在左在右都有可能  
> 对在意的人说声抱歉

最近昆汀暂时准备做点“正当营生”，利用自己的技术拿一笔投资，过几天放荡的小资生活。感受一下身为自由人的快乐。之后再考虑搞点“大事”。

他的本性不是喜欢破坏，只是希望得到敬仰与认同，但是尊重与自我实现需求是建立在满足生命安全之上的，昆汀暂时不去考虑什么情感需求。

其实今天那个投资人让他觉得还算下得去嘴，年轻有为，外表称不上多惊为天人，可也算俊郎吧，只是或许家教太好没怎么玩过的样子，作为自己的目标再适合不过了。

或许事成之后可以让对方在高级酒店订个房间你情我愿地互相解决一下生理问题。

但是在正式上钩之前，no way。

今天一起假正经地享用了整套法餐之后让对方送自己回家喝上一杯，第一集的剧情分就都拿到了。

唯一有些失策的是，对方看起来绅士内敛，居然一暗示就直接咬上了自己的脖子。

幸好在若即若离的距离中时事，先安排好的电话突然又按时地响起，让昆汀得以摆出一副无可奈何的表情，演完一场急切地要去看望出事的家人的戏码，然后不舍却有分寸地拒绝对方的帮助。

甚至送对方出门之后，自己也急忙就出门了，做戏做足全套。

去他妈的家人，他哪儿还有什么家人。

不知道那个死孩子几点回家，虽然他早就说好不会早归才能让他敢把目标带回来。

也不知道他有没有好好吃饭。

彼得的意外到来也让他在反派大业方面的“偷懒”有了一个很好的借口，他一个人能在蜘蛛侠眼皮子底下做什么呢？再等等吧。

昆汀胡思乱想着彼得的事，回过神来的时候才意识到自己手里捧着的超市的牛皮纸袋，里面装着一些他平常根本不会吃的零食饮料，并拒绝回忆自己是出于什么心理买了这些。

之后他回到了自己的……家？至少暂时是。

关掉了那可笑的DIGITAL MAPPING，几年过去了，愚蠢的人类还是会被这种东西骗到。

或许只是自欺欺人，谁知道呢。

总之他的剧本算是完美演出成功，昆汀甚至觉得他如果坦白这些都是幻像没准对方真的会为自己的技术感动。

不过现在他只想洗掉身上沾染的气味，好好泡个澡，然后睡上一觉。

——※——

昆汀忍不住在浴缸里开始爱抚自己的身体，他有很长时间没有享受过正常的性了，在拉夫特里的人都是疯子，大家都不过是将性作为阶级权力的象征或者刺激肾上腺激素的手段之一，只追求让对方屈服或者快速达到发泄，没人真的在享受。昆汀利用自己伪装的善解人意没有沦为底层，却也多次主动或被动地贡献身体承担过各种位置，他可完全没有那种宁死不屈的节操。

有一次他在众人的围观之下，他一边机械地操着一个新进来的年轻帮派干部，突然就想着出来之后一定要好好重新做一次，即便是捧场做戏，他需要和一个自己主动选择的对象，装模作样地拥有漫长从容的前戏，充足的肌肤之亲，似乎那才代表自由，是一种对自己有控制权的证明。虽然甚是矫情，他想重新享受一下精神上重生后的“第一次”，而他还没选定合适的对象，情欲却一直堆积。

在浴缸里抚慰自己的过程中，他的脑海里不断闪回出几年前仅有的两次回忆，不，他不想把那个人变成特定的对象。昆汀的手指握着自己膨胀的性器，拼命地想要把幻想的对象换成那个暂时同居人以外的角色，却还是在回味年轻人有力的撞击的同时，任性地将自己的手指塞进完全填不满的肉穴里，前后刺激着到达了顶峰。虽然感觉无法得到彻底地释放，他还是在射出来的时候皱着眉头闭上了眼睛，几乎要咬破自己的嘴唇，止不住地晃动腰部，将浴缸里的水推出去了大半。

高潮过后的昆汀躺在浴缸里发呆，热水泡得他的身体更加发红，疲倦地令人昏昏欲睡。

或许他应该放弃那奇怪的执着，尽快找个顺眼的对象解决一下，刷新掉那些虚妄的回忆。

——※——

彼得移动了两个区，终于发现了一起毒品交易现场，一个俯冲将头目直接击翻在地，用力过猛地几乎听到对方骨头折断的声音，其他几个人也没多好过，最幸运的一个是被蛛丝倒吊在了路灯上。

还有意识的几个犯罪分子瘫倒在地，在身后骂骂咧咧的喊着蜘蛛侠就是个暴力分子之类的败犬垃圾话。

之后他又横跨过整个中央公园，阻止了一场车祸。被救下的人似乎正好是蜘蛛侠的粉丝，激动地地和他打招呼，他自暴自弃地顺手把估计早就晃烂了的蛋糕塞给了他的小粉丝，走了两步之后又厚着脸皮要了回来。

嘴里连声说着抱歉，然后补偿了对方一次握手和high five。

在确认附近几个街区都不需要蜘蛛侠之后，彼得终于认命地踏上了归家之路。

自己该不该回去，要是一开门就看到少儿不宜的画面怎么办，虽然自己已经不是少儿很多年了，之前还搞了个乌龙以为自己当了爸爸。

但是彼得还是觉得自己不能承受别人，特别是那个人的热辣画面。虽然没有亲眼目睹，彼得完全可以想象出他骑跨在别人身上扭动腰肢的样子，或者从身下用力地勾住谁的腰淫荡地要求的对方射给自己的场景。

彼得聪明的小脑瓜很快就意识到自己的想象都是第一人称视角，而第二个画面明明不存在于记忆中却还是那么真实。

下一秒彼得差点撞上了大楼的玻璃外墙，才让他一激灵地压抑下差点要起立的股间。

彼得趴在窗外观察了一会，看到屋里黑着灯，那张沙发上也空无一人，屋内也没有传来想象中那样压抑的喘息声。

或许只是自己想多了，他们就是聊了会天然后友好地告别了吧。

彼得从墙上灵巧落地，想着自己两天之内就在窗外墙上趴了三次，仿佛自己才是那个和屋主人偷情的人，不由得觉得有些好笑。

——※——

昆汀听到有人开门的声音，连忙从浴缸中爬了出来，头发也没擦干只是随便地在下半身裹了条浴巾。

还没走出浴室的门，就看到穿着蜘蛛战衣的彼得走了过来。

“哦，你回来了。”

昆汀随口说着，在浴室暧昧的灯光下打量着穿着紧身衣的年轻人，战服包裹着他修长的小腿和挺翘的屁股，结实的胸膛和有力的臂弯，这让昆汀感觉到一丝燥热，忍不住勾起一个戏谑的笑容来掩藏自己的想法，却不知在彼得眼中自己完全是另一副样子。

昆汀或许没准备水淹曼哈顿，但是却肯定想淹了自己的浴室，里面简直水溢得和打过仗似的一片凌乱，空气中弥漫着一股难以言喻的香气，混合着汗液或者其他什么液体的黏腻感。

热气中昆汀的脸上染着不自然的潮红，一直蔓延到胸口，红肿凸起的乳头还挂着水滴，嘴唇边留着一点血丝，而脖子上还有个明显的被吸咬过的紫红色痕迹。

这简直比看到现场还令彼得难堪，无言的环境证据击碎了他天真的幻想，诱发着各种他根本不想看见的想象，而他现在感觉自己的腿被钉在了地板上，无路可逃。

而对面的男人好像什么都没发生过一样，脸上的笑容还带着一丝嘲弄的意味。

他怎么可以，怎么可以这样？


	5. 顺其“自然”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现场给大家表演一个鸡同鸭讲

昆汀·贝克撒过很多谎，偶尔也说一些真话。

比如人们只相信自己想要相信的。

——※——

“喂，你是聋了吗？”

昆汀能看到彼得见到自己之后，面罩上白色的护目镜部分夸张地伸缩了一下，然后他就好像被困在一个看不见的玻璃瓶里的小虫子一样原地打转，却完全不搭理自己，没一会又突然准备往门外走。动作快得仿佛完成刺杀任务之后想要离开犯罪现场。

昆汀好不容易才在他打开门前最后一步抓住了他的手腕。

“抱歉，打扰到你了。”

彼得感觉隔着制服都觉得昆汀手心热得发烫，想着如果这时候浴室里如果再走出来一个裸男他应该怎么应对。

“你并没有？我这边已经结束了。”

昆汀有些疑惑，既然已经答应了让他暂住，就算是在自己使用浴室的时候回来也没什么好道歉的吧。

“下次你可以提前告诉我，我可以错开时间的。”

彼得还是想出门冷静一下，但是昆汀拉着他的手好像也没有放开的意思。

昆汀只是觉得彼得客气的莫名其妙，难道他们还要像中学生的校外活动一样区分不同性别的洗澡时间段吗？虽然他们是同性。

“不用啊，你在也没关系，我不介意的。”

昆汀这句话彻底激怒了彼得，什么意思，你还想让我在这里看你的表演？你是有什么奇怪的癖好，哦我忘了，你总是大费周章就想要别人关注，你现在甚至愿意将自己的床事拿出来吸引眼球了？

“我不在你玩得比较开心嘛。”

彼得用力甩开他的手，转身双手扶着昆汀腰后的墙将他锁在了自己和背墙之间。

昆汀突然被蜘蛛侠拉进距离，就算他没有什么特殊感应此时也被迫打响了警铃，想起刚才的事，耳朵不受控制地红了起来，但是他也不知道彼得是从哪里看出了什么端倪还是只是随口一说，也只能含糊地回了一句“还行吧。”

彼得还穿着蜘蛛战衣，这让裸露着上半身没有任何护甲可言的昆汀感受到某种不言自明的危险气息，仿佛自己是被黏在蛛网上，只能做些无谓的挣扎，而蛛网的主人正虎视眈眈地盯着他的猎物。

他不喜欢这样的感觉，用力推了一下却没能推开彼得，该死的超级力量。

昆汀的回答听起来没有任何遮掩或心虚，而他却急于脱离自己的掌控范围，这让彼得的焦躁又增添了一分。

昆汀看来硬的不行，干脆伸手抚摸上了彼得的侧腹，其实他早就想这么干了，蛛网设计仿佛强调着战衣包裹下的强壮的肌理，他一直都想顺着那红蓝交界处确认下是什么质感。

或许彼得会害羞地躲开，会拍开他的手，甚至面罩下可能会露出嫌恶的神色，不论如何，那他都达到目的了。

而彼得却直接将昆汀不安分的手扣到了墙上，另一边扯掉了昆汀腰上的浴巾，直接摸到了他的后穴。

“你干什……”

话语仿佛被手指的动作塞了回去。

昆汀感觉到彼得的手指隔着战衣料子就试图塞进自己的身体，虽然那里刚才被自己玩弄得有些柔软，但是此时里面干净得往里每一寸都摩擦得生疼。

昆汀不知道彼得完全陷入了自己预设之中，他急于做最后一步的验证。而昆汀的身体证明了他的假说——那里刚刚被什么人进入过，而且里面一点残留的润滑都没有，说明事后里面特地做了清洁。

答案呼之欲出，而这个男人居然现在又试图和自己调情，彼得扣着昆汀的手上也不自觉地加重了力道，拧得昆汀几乎要抽筋。

“我操，彼得·帕克你什么毛病？我现在不是罪犯！”

我他妈的二十分钟前刚和自己说不要强迫的性，不要彼得·帕克的性，这么快就都乌鸦嘴应验了？

做过坏事的人就没有人权了吗？

昆汀知道自己推不开彼得，只能拼命地想把他的面罩扯下来。

“你这几年怎么混的，你他妈的没人教过你规矩吗？”

是没有，彼得在心里回答，毕竟他在此之前从来没有强迫过别人，而能传授给他人生经验的长辈一个个都离开了，最后甚至是你这个给了自己第一次体验的人却完全不负责售后服务，你个奸商，你个大骗子，你个彻头彻尾的滚蛋。

昆汀终于成功地扯掉了彼得的面罩，他几乎要怀疑是哪个怪力的强奸犯抢了蜘蛛侠的战衣。

而面罩之下的模样虽然还是彼得的脸，却比其实是另一个人还让昆汀惊讶。

那是头发凌乱红着眼眶的彼得·帕克。

——※——

昆汀不再挣扎，而彼得也放松了手里的力道，任凭昆汀将自己推开。

两人都停了一下，然后同时弯腰去捡被丢到地上的浴巾，却好像身体协调功能都失灵了一样，不小心又撞在了一起。

最后还是彼得捡起了浴巾递给了昆汀。

昆汀脑子里飞快地试图整理现在的状况，他昨天晚上又把之前事件相关的报道看了一遍，在此之前拉夫特里奥托的计划就已经是的公开的秘密，只不过马上获得假释的昆汀权衡利弊没有掺和而已。

虽然大部分的报道中没有直接指向蜘蛛侠与彼得·帕克的关系，但是从他的角度来说轻而易举地就能推测出彼得现在的状态：曾经信任的科研导师又是个为了完成自己的野心而不惜搅乱自己城市的疯狂科学家，而彼得在这件事中失去了他唯一的亲人。

后面这条只有在很少数的报道中提到，F.E.A.S.T员工在事件中坚守岗位帮助市民，其中数名不幸因没能接受及时治疗而罹难。

唉我为什么要说又。

昆汀一边翻着报道一边忍不住腹诽这个似是而非似曾相识的剧情。

或许这一切让彼得失了常。

在彼得16岁那年，甚至是更早之前，昆汀调查过几乎与他相关的一切，比彼得想象地还要多。他当然知道唯一的亲人是彼得最大的软肋，如果有机会当年他甚至考虑过利用这一点，他相信绝对可以直接击垮那个少年，至少能让他放弃英雄这个可笑的职业。

但是他却不知道几年之后的彼得能承受多少。

想要刺痛伤害一个人，摧毁他的精神，比彻底治愈他要难得多。

昆汀曾经几乎做到了前者，而现在为自己居然产生了后者的想法而感到恐惧。

不不不，那关你什么事呢？他一蹶不振不是对谁都有利吗？等你把他甩掉之后不就做什么都可以了吗？

是啊，首先你得确认他不会一发疯把你这个碍眼的小角色关起来或者直接击碎你的腿骨让你再也出不了这个门。就像你曾经期待过的那样。

哦，不，可是他是蜘蛛侠，你知道他不会做出这种事的。

谁知道呢，你明白谁都不能猜测一个失去所有的人的底线在哪里。

不，彼得·帕克不会这么做的。

昆汀在心里和自己辩了几个回合，还是说服自己当下为了自己的安全也好还是先安抚一下彼得为好。

“嘿，kid，我知道你现在感觉不太好，但是你已经做得很好了不是吗？她……他们都会为你骄傲的。”

最后蜘蛛侠是做了怎样的抉择来拯救这个城市的报道中并没有明说，昆汀也只能选择了一个比较暧昧的说法。

“你要是想做些什么，我会陪你的，我可以尽量帮你？”

然而他却没有意识到他现在衣不蔽体，看起来完全不像是可以胜任人生导师的模样。

彼得总算稍微冷静了一些，他更懊恼的是自己为什么要因为昆汀这个没有良知没有道德的骗子生气，这次他甚至没有针对自己，只是“好心”地收留了自己而已，他还给自己做了早餐。

而自己在做什么呢？

他有权利决定如何使用自己的身体不是吗。

不，这完全说服不了彼得，但是只有让他离得自己更近一点才能安抚他焦躁的情绪。

于是在说完那句“我可以帮你”之后，昆汀就被彼得搂进了怀里，力道重得昆汀挺直了腰板，僵硬得像是被蛰进了麻药。

彼得发现这确实能让自己平静一些，得寸进尺地将脸埋进了昆汀的颈窝，深深地吸了一口气。

幸好没有过分腻人的香水味，可也没有文学作品里提到的花香和烟草皮革之类具象化的荷尔蒙味道，只有淡淡的浴液的工业香和本身人体那种夹杂着汗液气味，有一点酸涩却不令人讨厌。

彼得睁开眼却看到了那个碍眼的紫红色痕迹，他毫不犹豫地咬了上去。

昆汀没有随时随地自恋地欣赏自己身体的习惯，他不知道那里有什么一直刺痛着彼得的眼睛。

他本以为彼得会想和他谈谈，或许他可以温情地抱着他哭一会。

“你确定你要这个？”

彼得以为他是在确认自己能不能继续抱着他，是的，他现在需要这个。

埋在昆汀脖子里的彼得发出了呜咽一般的“嗯”。然后又细不可闻地呢喃了一句“对不起”。

昆汀将这句道歉视为彼得对自己刚才行为的反省，以及接下来的邀约，而不是他想表达的“抱歉让我就这样待一会”。

行吧，或许身体的发泄确实也可以有所帮助，不亏是成年人了呢。

虽然彼得绝对不是他心中最好的人选，他本能地感知与彼得的性只会后患无穷。但只要不是刚才那样充斥着单方面的暴力与控制的话，既然这个可怜的孩子都这么要求了，那也能接受吧，昆汀自暴自弃地想。

既然如此，他只能决定去享受这一次。

接着昆汀的手指又开始不安分地爬上了彼得的身体，一手抚摸着他的后颈，让手指在他的发根上打起圈，一手放肆地摸上了觊觎已久的，被战衣包裹的臀部，从上往下按压着尾椎，然后轻轻地揉捏起来。

或许他也想尝试下进攻这里？算了吧，not now。

话说他这身玩意儿要怎么脱来着？

彼得几乎瞬间感受到昆汀指尖挑逗的意味，这让他又一次皱起了眉头。

“你就这么忍不了吗？还不够吗？”

彼得没想到他居然还不放弃挑逗自己，稍稍放开了一些手臂的距离。

刚才的男人没能满足你？

“你刚才不是确认过了吗，省了你的工夫不是正好。”

昆汀得寸进尺，抬起膝盖去磨蹭彼得的大腿之间。隔着紧身衣轻易地就可以看到里面形状的变化。

“我是不介意玩制服PLAY，我是说你这玩意儿好洗吗，明天有备用的吗，亲爱的小蜘蛛。”

彼得觉得气不打一处来，而属于男性愚蠢又冲动的一部分告诉他既然如此自己也不能让步了。

他现场表演了一下如何脱掉战衣，再次扯掉了昆汀那欲盖弥彰的浴巾，直接抚摸上昆汀的腿间。

两人拉拉扯扯地倒在了那张沙发上，彼得看了眼桌上还没收起来的两只玻璃杯，有些用力地捏了下昆汀的性器。

昆汀倒吸了一口气，但是ok，一点点的疼痛还属于他可以享受的范围之内，比起小心翼翼，不可否认彼得有些粗暴的行为更让他兴奋。

接着彼得变本加厉地一路从脖子那儿已经完全被自己留下的咬痕覆盖的地方一路往下，他才注意到昆汀身上多了很多深浅不一的伤疤痕，只是颜色都很淡，近看才能发现，而此时昆汀开始染上一丝红晕的身体让其中一些痕迹愈发明显。

彼得突然想着其实这几年他根本不知道昆汀经历了什么，他几乎像是被封印了一样很少想起他，而现在那些曾经的记忆一股脑地涌了上来。

他毫不客气地在这副陌生又有些许熟悉的身体上落下几个吻，舔过那在他胸前一直彰显存在的凸起，时而轻轻地咬一下。

昆汀从喉咙里发出难耐的呻吟，一边自己用手抚慰另一边没有人照顾的胸口，一边抓着彼得后脑的头发，欣赏他伏在自己身上耕耘时背部隆起的肌肉，这让他忍不住舔过自己的下唇，那之前被自己咬破的地方还有淡淡的血腥味。

他想彼得给他一个吻，但是他等不及彼得主动了，直接抓着彼得的脑后让他抬起头来，献上了自己的唇瓣。

不知道这种只不过是肉碰肉交换唾液的行为为什么总是这么激动人心，或许其象征意义大于实际，但是不可否认人们总是迷恋这些。

昆汀轻轻啄了两下彼得的嘴角，稍作客气之后开始伸出舌头舔他的牙齿。

彼得也毫不示弱地夹着昆汀的唇瓣吸吮，双手在他的腰臀之间来回抚摸。

“嘿，很有长进嘛。”

“还行吧。”

彼得撇嘴笑了笑，想要继续，却被突然来了兴致的昆汀一把推了起来，坐到了彼得腿上，搂着彼得的脖子居高临下地继续交换深吻。这一次就连换气的时候鼻子与唇瓣都不曾彻底分开，仿佛反而离了彼此才会不能呼吸一样。

另一边彼得也没闲着，将昆汀又托着往自己靠近了一些，让他的大腿分得更开，方便自己将手指挤进臀肉之间。

这才让昆汀舍得放开彼得的嘴，伸手在沙发边上的矮桌抽屉里翻了翻，摸出了润滑剂和安全套丢给彼得。

“那么优等生来复习一下学过的课程吧。”

“你怎么放在这里？”彼得想质问更多，但是身体已经容不得他暂停，只能先倒出一些黏糊糊的液体然后继续刚才的动作。

昆汀接过彼得手里的瓶子，直接胡乱地挤在两人之间，然后将自己和彼得的性器握在一起互相摩擦。

“这不就用上了吗？总会有机会用的。”

有了润滑剂的帮助，彼得很顺利的就挤进了两指，甚至可以没有太多阻碍地曲起手指去刺激那一点。

这让别彼得有些莫名的挫败，却不足以盖过昆汀将手指环成一圈，一起挤压包裹自己和他的带来的快感。

彼得偷偷地又塞进两根手指刺激着让昆汀扬起脖子的那一点，咬上昆汀胡子修剪整齐的下巴和脖颈上的动脉。

然后稍微托起男人一些，试图让自己在爆发边缘的性器替换手指的位置时，却被昆汀压住了手臂。

昆汀捡起被扫到地上的套子递给彼得。

“不要告诉我你的床伴从来没要求过你用这个。”

“我操你的，你刚才怎么不用，还是浴室里没有？”

“总要分场合的嘛……”

昆汀想着我自己洗得干干净净的用手指操自己还要戴套？那是浪费资源破坏地球环境好吗？

“听话，你马上……”

彼得对他的回答很不满意，将手指退出来，不甘心自己的想要偷梁换柱的小计谋被识破，用力地捏了一下昆汀胸前的凸起。

“操，你轻一点。马上可以操我，但是戴上它，我不想再洗一次了。”

你就因为这个？就让那个不知道什么货色的男人直接进去？却让我戴套？

彼得恶狠狠地撕开了包装，昆汀讨好地吻了一下彼得的眼睛，帮他做好了准备。

“开心点，听说他们还有出蜘蛛侠的周边款，下次给你买。”他居然顺口说了还有下次，昆汀恨不得咬掉自己的舌头。

“千万别，他们没给我版权费。”

说着彼得再次托起了昆汀的腰，扶着自己的让他坐了下来。

昆汀作势前后扭了几下之后就彻底挂到彼得身上，让他来主导，既然彼得有用不完的超级体力又何必劳累自己呢？按你想做的来吧。

然而这又让彼得陷入了自己的预设立场，既然你根本没有那么多需求，为什么又要来撩拨自己呢？

那就不要怪他只顾自己了。

彼得彻底抛弃了一直努力维持的温柔有度，退出之后将昆汀翻了个身，拖着他下了沙发让他跪在地上，然后从背后将自己挤了进去。

昆汀的头被彼得整个压进沙发里，他好不容易将脸侧过来呼吸，却看到眼前就是一片刚才乱洒的润滑剂的痕迹。

可恶，这沙发算是毁了。

但是谁在乎呢？

彼得一只手就将昆汀的双手都扣到身后，让他不得已只能用肩膀和侧脸贴着沙发，完全抬不起身子，整个人都只能跟随自己的撞击摆动。

不用说，昆汀根本脱不开他的控制，干脆放弃了挣扎。

昆汀发现他开始享受被彼得控制的感觉，这让他又有一种不一样的恐慌。

虽然看不见，但是昆汀能感觉到彼得用拇指压开自己的臀肉，试图让他粗大的肉柱进得更深。

彼得的攻势将昆汀逼得将自己的脸埋进沙发，他想要咬点什么来缓解，而皮面的沙发却只能让他的牙齿滑过，勾不起任何东西。

彼得在肆意发泄的快感中分出一丝神来，看到昆汀快要把自己憋死的样子，伸手托住他的下巴，将食指和中指塞进了他的嘴里。几乎毫不意外地，迎接他的是凶狠的啃咬。

彼得有些吃痛，却依旧没有放慢身下的速度也没有抽离手指，任由自己的手指撬开他的牙齿，漏出低哑的呻吟声。

真的太深了，他感觉彼得已经顶出了自己所能感知的快感边界，那里有些许被刺穿的疼痛，还有其他什么难以承受的东西。

——※——

高潮过后彼得也有些喘，慢慢地将自己退出来后脱下套子打了个结丢到一边，然后又趴回了沙发上，昆汀躺在他身边似乎对刚才一直没有放过他的嘴的手指还记恨在心，无意识捏在手里来回揉搓。

明明刚才咬得那么狠，现在伤口已经开始愈合了，只留下若有似无的疼。

彼得感觉这样餍足之后皮肤表层的疼痛令他意外地觉得有些许熟悉的感觉，虽然他并没有想起来谁有爱咬人的习惯。

他感觉胸口升起一团白雾，又像是被颠来倒去的水晶球，好吧那并不是什么美好回忆，他阻止自己继续去回想。

至少这一刻的昆汀是真实的，这空荡荡的房间里空无一物，却也没有任何虚像，只有两个刚刚从快感中被释放的生物。

这汗液与压抑沉重的呼吸声都不是幻觉。


	6. 不存在的关系

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个旧友的电话，一个梦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉前两章我有点太放飞自我写太飘了，我忏悔。(虽然写完下文就觉得并没有改过。
> 
> 矫情废话预警  
> 过度回没什么剧情dbq(虽然一直都没有)
> 
> 以及分享一条没用的情报：上章写完搜了下国内还真出过蜘蛛侠套，可乐味儿的。  
> 广告词是“今晚你是我的超级英雄”！  
> 行吧(。
> 
> 再以及分享一个看到的🌸妹猥琐又好笑的梗：Peter在鱼缸头里射满了之后递给了Quientin，  
> “给你我的小鱼！”
> 
> ps.关于FF14和ps4的时间有些混乱，估计到时候已经停服或者出到ps6了……就……当做是现在吧，不然我也不造2030年左右的科技会变成啥样……

彼得很快就恢复了体力，但昆汀已经窝在沙发上睡着了，好吧，或许偶尔safe sex也有点好处。

他从身后紧紧地搂着昆汀让两个体格都不算小的男性可以缩在一张沙发上不至于掉下去，脑子几乎完全在放空，只是无意识地舔咬着眼前并不单薄的肩膀。

彼得就那么舔了一会，直到舌尖淤积的汗水腥咸的味道突然让他浑身一激灵地反应过来现在的状况。他差点把昆汀整个推下去，又眼疾手快地将他捞了回来。自己则小心地起身，又呆呆地看了一会昆汀熟睡的脸。他双眼紧闭，眉头微蹙，睫毛微微颤动。

随后彼得离开了一片狼藉的沙发。

或许彼得的贞操观念要比昆汀强一些，他会选择忠于一段关系。但是也不是没有被荷尔蒙控制的时候，一定要说的话，free的时候是比较自由的那种。

毕竟他的体力在那儿，各方面的动物本能也比常人更强。

但是不是昆汀，不应该是和昆汀。

彼得洗了把脸，对着浴室的镜子抓了抓自己的头发，感觉还是没办法和自己解释发生了什么，自己不应该再是16岁时那种经不起诱惑与刺激的cherry boy，更不是因为情窦初开却错付他人就要挂念一辈子的情种。

他和昆汀又不太一样，即便神秘客可以让他精神错乱伤痕累累，但是他从来不惧怕作为敌手的神秘客。

然而褪下战衣，面对昆汀·贝克，他多少有些动摇。

有很多人都毫不吝啬地肯定过彼得的能力，对他寄予厚望，但是在那之前或是之后他都再没有遇到过一个人愿意无时无刻地看着他，倾听他所有兴高采烈谈论的事物，或是傻乎乎又没有什么内容的话题，给他有价值的建议却耐心地等待他自己做选择。虽然很不应该，甚至他在很多人身上试图找到那种安心与信任，但都失败了。

也许这世上根本就不存在那样的人，毕竟那时的昆汀也都是假的。

突然彼得的手机收到一条信息。

“FF14更新主线剧情啦，快回来陪我刷本！”

是内德，他毕业后就选择了去海外工作，有一段时间没和彼得联系了。

“玩球，我现在台式电脑和PS4都没有。”

彼得想起来当年他还说要做自己的man in the chair结果人都不知道跑到哪里去就有点好笑。

“你的spidy事业太忙了吗。”

对面的消息回得很快。

“那个倒是还好，之前大闹了一场，希望你还有关注纽约的新闻。”

“哦，是的……”

这个话题让轻松的氛围变得有些沉重。

“或许你愿意陪我聊聊，你那几点来着？”

“没事啊，不过等我一会？我下完这个本打给你。”

“行。”

大概五分钟之后，内德回call了彼得一个face time。彼得看到他那张圆墩墩几乎塞满屏幕的脸，露出了一个发自真心的笑容。

“我去，兄弟，你为什么要不穿裤子和我视频？？”

“靠，我忘了，你等下。”

彼得匆匆忙忙掏出T恤睡裤套上，然后趁着夜色四下无人，翻出窗户到了屋顶，看了眼幸好还有wifi信号。

“行了。”

“你这是什么情况。”

“哦我现在借住在一个认识的人……朋友家，怕吵醒人家。”

“所以你和你那个‘朋友’是全裸相处的关系？？你把人家‘搞’到睡着了？”

内德总是那么能抓住重点，甚至没有错过皎洁的月色下彼得突然躲闪的眼神和有些羞红的脸颊。

内德吹了一声口哨。

“不过我看MJ现在FB的状态是单身，好吧她甚至不在美国，所以你们又分手了。那是那个叫菲莉……什么来着。”

“不，不是她们……”

“但是是那种关系？”

“我也说不清……”

彼得不想和好友撒谎。

“哇哦，所以你现在是过上小白脸的生活了？对方是被老公出轨所以自己也包养小鲜肉的中年阿姨吗？”

“内德，我觉得你这句话里充满了各种性别歧视。”

“好吧，开个玩笑啦。”

彼得沉默了一会儿，艰难地开口问到。

“……话说……你还记得我们大一万圣节通宵的时候玩真心话大冒险的时候聊过那个，就是……第一次的事吗？”

“你说的是我在学姐的高中毕业舞会上终于约到她那件事吗？我知道是有点迟啦，你不是要现在来嘲笑我吧？还是你搞了学姐？”

“不不不”，彼得连忙制止内德的胡言乱语，“我是说……我的，你还记得吗？”

“天呐谁会天天记得好兄弟的第一次，等等……你等等，让我想想，好像有点印象……”内德抬着头半张着嘴巴想了一会儿，“哦！你说那个不管你说什么沙雕话题都会用特别好看的眼睛看着你，总都能说中你心事又认真听你倾诉，但是后来发现她一直在骗你就不了了之的那个？”

“我是那么说的吗……？”彼得故意没有去纠正内德口中的性别，当时他应该也是故意模糊了这点。

“差不离吧，反正你提到她的时候一会儿咬牙切齿一会儿又念念不忘的样子。”

彼得开始有些怀疑好友的记性，他印象中自己描述得已经很轻描淡写了。

“哇哦哇哦等等，”手机那头好友叫出了夸张的声音，吓得彼得连忙调小了音量。“所以你的同居人是……？”

彼得用沉默和别扭的表情代替了回答。

“所以你们旧情复燃了！？”

“哦，不……本身就没有旧情……”

或许在那个点点星光的夜晚，彼得曾经考虑过以后的可能性，但那仅仅被扼杀在他离开昆汀的房间到回酒店的十分钟内。

“所以你们当时怎么滚上的啦！”

“我不知道，我也是第一次，就，我拒绝不了……我不知道。”彼得又说了一次，“我想那只是为了骗我玩而不是其他什么，或者为了骗取我的信任让我掉以轻心，那个人当时正在准备做一些不好的事，不希望我会破坏掉那个计划，但是后来……还是失败了。”

彼得挑选着用词，希望内德不会注意到自己当时也差点成为受害者，之一。

“天呐，听起来好复杂……那你为什么现在又和她住在一起了？”所幸内德似乎对于彼得的八卦更感兴趣。

“因为之前的事，我失业又无家可归，然后就正好遇上了，我知道这听起来很不可思议很假，但是真的是巧合。”

“好吧兄弟，如果你觉得这个理由足够充分的话。”内德一脸你在逗我的表情。“然后你们又睡了。”

彼得心里想着总不能说我觉得应该近距离监视他有没有又在他的玻璃鱼缸脑袋里攒坏水吧，当然这个也不能成为后者的理由。

但又不能和内德说因为他随便就和别的男人睡了还引诱自己，所以自己就觉得为什么别人可以我不行？

也不想承认自己看到昆汀望着自己的眼睛就总觉得无法拒绝，好像变回那个因为一句“但是我很高兴你在这”就被填满整个心窝的少年。

“好吧，我不想探听过多你们那方面的细节，”彼得有些感恩好友对个人隐私的尊重，但只有那么一秒，“所以你们现在是便宜炮友？”

“应该……不，不算吧……”

“你想追她或者她想追你，你们准备发展一段关系？”

“我想……不是……”

“你已经找好或者正在积极寻找新的住处，准备把这当做一次美好的冲动抛之脑后，开始新生活了？”

“好吧，还没有。”

“所以你们现在是便宜炮友？”

“别用那个词，please。”

彼得开始觉得脑仁发疼。

——※——

昆汀隐隐约约地感觉做了一个梦。

梦里他站在一个高台上，接受人们的欢呼。但是仔细一看下面的人都没有脸，人们头上都像是玻璃灯泡，却又都灰蒙蒙地暗淡无光。

渐渐欢呼变成了嘈杂的咒骂，玻璃头们开始互相扭打在一起，碰撞破碎。

而他一个人像是乘着一个没有尽头电梯，只是越升越高，直到渐渐听不见任何人群的声音，直到电梯被甩出轨道，他也被抛了出去。

在空中他突然被一些从什么更高的地方射出的白色丝线团团缠绕住，他感觉自己手脚都无法动弹。但是正当他因为自己被接住而不是跌落感到一丝安心时，丝线也突然断裂消失，他又开始往深不见底的深渊下坠。

他似乎知道这是个梦境，并没有过多的恐慌，他看过也创造过更怖人的幻境，只是通常他会更警觉一些，很容易清醒，但现在想逼自己醒来却怎么也睁不开眼睛。

直到他感觉梦境之外有人靠近，他依旧想挣扎却完全控制不了自己的身体，只能任由自己被稳稳地抱起，然后又轻轻地被放到了一个并没有那么柔软却坚实的平台上


	7. 预感

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不瞒你们说，我现在写文的时候脑子里都是张无忌和赵敏(？？？)，《心爱》的歌词是来品一品  
> “ 初次见面 两人齐齐心动 情网中看不一样的天空/ 我张开心胸 无情的人笑我痴 我笑无情人懵懂”和“不要毁我大义”，“ 我愿意在ta手掌之中”。
> 
> 《爱上张无忌》也很合适，“让他的心宽容似海，再不提你曾给他伤害”和“先明白痛再明白爱，享受爱痛之间的愉快”  
> 以及，越漂亮的人越会骗人（。  
> 好的，废话和暴露年龄完毕……

E.D.I.T.H means Even Dead I'm The Hero.

伊迪斯也代表财富、祝福，以及战争。

彼得在后来弗瑞局长送来的报告中，才知道昆汀与托尼的恩怨情仇。

B.A.R.F，呕吐物*，是挺过分的。

可惜这并不会让彼得觉得昆汀的所作所为就情有可原，值得谅解。

但是他也不能怪昆汀不能理解托尼无时不刻的担忧，以及为他人奉献的心。在镁光灯下有多意气风发、不可一世，背后就有多忧心忡忡、夜不能寐。

虽然关于后者，彼得更多地也从他人口中听说，史塔克先生在他面前更多是成熟自信的超英前辈。

如果说毒舌是托尼的伪装，而善解人意是昆汀的伪装。而谁又能说，这其中没有任何的本心呢？

他们没有可比性，在各种方面，彼得和自己说过很多次。

奈何人们常常看不清伪装，又总是被幻象所伤。

——※——

彼得醒来的时候感觉全身都热得出了一层薄汗，这几天气温确实高了起来。

他听见了一阵熟悉的忙碌声，仿佛突然回到那个每天都有人给他做早餐，掀他的被子叫他起床的高中时代。

他仔细环视了一下周围，屋内的摆设也和当年一模一样，也许自己还在梦中？只不过又有些过分真实，彼得甚至可以闻到食物的香气，听到电视里正在播放的早间新闻。

“你快点，要迟到了。”

彼得走到客厅，他的梅姨理所当然地在催促着他。

梅姨似乎是看着他一动不动的样子就放下手中的果汁，走到彼得身旁在他的眼前挥了挥手。

彼得嘴巴动了动又低下头，想伸手又缩了回来，握紧的拳头有些微微颤抖。

“昆汀，关掉这个。”

耳边却依旧是梅姨的声音，“彼得你说什么呢，还要不要吃早饭啦？”

“我让你停下！”

彼得依旧低着头，但是声音却不容置疑。

突然周围的声音全部都消失了，彼得抬起头，看到了那个已经有些看惯了的空旷的屋子。

幻像消失之后，昆汀出现在彼得身后，他已经换上一件外出用的淡蓝色的条纹衬衫，挽着手臂靠在墙上。

“我还以为你会喜欢这个呢，就像托尼·史塔克一样，在那个可笑的发布会之前他有时甚至会看上好几个小时。还是因为时间点不对，可惜我只有你高中时候的资料。”

“这、这并不适合拿来开玩笑，Quen……贝克先生。”

彼得说完转过身，努力调整情绪，然而昆汀没有错过看到他用手背揉了揉眼睛。

“好吧，过时的技术，正如你伟大的史塔克先生说的那样，不过是没用令人恶心的呕吐物罢了。”

彼得知道他看到了，有些意外他没有调侃自己反而开始自嘲。昆汀没有再多说什么，经过彼得的身边走进厨房，很快响起了研磨咖啡豆的声音。

“可是呕吐并不是没有用的啊……”

说实话彼得不知道昆汀一大早就给他玩这一出到底是真的想试试B.A.R.F最初的构想——他最引以为耻的治愈心里创伤的作用，还是只是为了看他的笑话。

“你说什么？”昆汀似乎没有在咖啡机的研磨声中听清彼得的话。

“我说呕吐不过是一种生理现象，他提示你身体可能存在的问题并以最直接的方法排出可能存在的问题根源。”

彼得隔着开放式厨房的吧台，稍稍提高了音量又说了一遍。

昆汀没再接话，直到咖啡机完成工作，空气里漂浮着与刚才不同的咖啡香气，彼得并不熟悉咖啡，而且这香气比平常路边咖啡店的气味更浓郁，带着一点烘烤杏仁的甘甜和隐隐胡椒味的刺激。

昆汀倒了一杯递给彼得。

“希望你没有以为你的解释有什么圆场的效果，那真的很烂。特别是一大早讨论这个。”

“可是是你提起的啊，总之你的那些技术肯定不是没用嘛。我现在想起来有时候还会做噩梦，虽然大多数我都研究清楚了，但是几年前那次最后那个效果还真的挺逼真的……不过当然我觉得你的用法并不正确，它们值得被作用于一些更有意义的事情上，唉这话我怎么好像说过。”

昆汀对彼得没完没了的碎碎念左耳进右耳出，心里想着你是说过，那时候你正凭借蜘蛛感应上蹿下跳地躲避攻击，嘴里却喊着“贝克先生，听我说贝克先生，我想过了，比如你把这个做成游乐设施一定会大火的，或者6D体验？或者……”。

昆汀记得他说完这些就在自己的诱导之下冲进了扰乱感官的迷雾中，足足垂直下坠了三十米。说实话昆汀对自己的那个计划还挺满意的，虽然蜘蛛侠最后还是突破了难关，也许那次失败间接促使他这次出狱之后没有立马开始那些疯狂的计划而是先开始关注一些商业投资，当然不是彼得说的什么可笑的娱乐设施。

他并没有放弃和蜘蛛侠作对，只是从长计议，昆汀和自己说，尽管他在那疯人院一般的地方已经计议了三年有余。

彼得说那些当然不是为了扰乱神秘客的进攻，他没有那么天真，那或许只是单纯的是他的真实想法。

昆汀从回忆中回过神来的时候看到彼得正一圈圈地抚摸着自己递给他的马克杯，仿佛有些为难的样子。

“干嘛，咖啡是真的，也没下毒。”说着好像为了证明自己的话似的，自己端起来喝了一口。

“有……有牛奶吗？”

回答彼得的是昆汀的一个白眼。

昆汀第616次问自己，为什么我会一次两次被这样一个幼稚的小鬼打败。

他看着彼得像是小狗一样闻了闻手里的咖啡，小小地抿了一口之后努力忍住皱眉的样子，露出了一点自己都没察觉的笑意。

可只见彼得像是突然想起来什么似的，放下杯子一溜烟跑到了门口。昆汀想他不会是真的要吐了吧，要吐也吐就水池或马桶里啊。跟过去一看才发现他迅速地从地上捡起了什么，看了一眼之后立马藏在了身后。

“是什么？”

“没什么。”彼得试图背靠墙移动，离开被昆汀堵住去路的玄关。

几个错身之后，昆汀意识到自己不可能斗得过身手矫捷的彼得，以一句逼真的“啊，这里居然有蟑螂！”成功的骗到了彼得。

“别，别看了……”

昆汀得到了彼得手里的东西，还得到了一只垂头丧气的小狗。

那是一只纸袋，打开以后发现里面有一团黄色与紫红色几乎融合在一起的不明物体。

“这是什么？”

“如果我说是……蛋糕？”

昆汀将纸袋里的物体倒在了白磁盘上，低头看得莫名的仔细。

“嗯……那我想我们可以吃了它。”

“啊？”彼得以为昆汀会一脸嫌弃地直接扔进垃圾桶。“不，不了吧……都烂了……”

“反正味道没差吧。”说着昆汀已经拿起了一块碎屑送进了嘴里。“味道还行，是你买的吗？”

昆汀仿佛在下午三点用下午茶一样自然，彼得也跟着一起分享了蛋糕。

由于都混到了一起，彼得没有能得到昆汀会选哪个的答案，却还是依然收到了他的评价。

“不过比起果味，或许下次你可以选择更甜一些的口味。”吃完最后一块，昆汀一边舔着自己的指尖一边说到。

“哦、哦，好啊，当然。”

又一个下次，然而他们之间没人敢问下次是什么时候。

——※——

“话说你真的不需要我给你做一个？那真的很简单。”

“什么？”

“你的阿姨。”

“不，绝对不，我是认真的。”

昆汀挑了挑眉毛，彼得意识到他似乎也是认真的以为自己真的需要这个，他有些意外，到回答还是很简单坚决。

“我已经接受了事实，而且那并不能改变什么，我得往前看。”

“这话倒是听着耳熟。”昆汀已经做好了出门的准备，依旧是一副人摸狗样的假正经的装扮，预示着他今天应该也是与昨天类似的行程，彼得甚至能闻到他身上淡淡的古龙水味，似乎是刻意选择了比他们初见的时候更淡雅的香型。“那么我想你最好赶快找到工作或者新的住处，亲爱的帕克先生。除非你真的以为一个蛋糕……或者你昨晚的表现能当房租。”

说完昆汀就关上了大门，只留下了一个脸红到耳朵根的彼得。

——※——

昆汀出门后，彼得打开一包薯片坐回到他的沙发上。

刚才昆汀随口说到其实平常他早上也就喝杯咖啡，彼得则自言自语地说那么他还得出去找点东西吃，昆汀就告诉他桌上牛皮纸袋和冰箱里的东西随便他吃。

不过这不重要。

说实话彼得在睡前并没有考虑好今天要怎么面对昆汀。

昨晚他和内德视频回来之后把昆汀抱回了他的房间，自己则整理了半天那惨不忍睹的沙发，这让彼得只想尽快彻底忘掉刚才发生的事，然而他每这么想一次脑内的回想就愈加鲜明，这让他不得不彻底放弃思考。

而早上昆汀安排的戏码和一连串出乎他意料的发展让他还没来得及想起尴尬。

至于刚才昆汀的话又是什么意思？他想赶自己走，当然了。

彼得摸出一张名片，这是他昨晚收拾沙发的时候在夹缝里发现的。

马特·奥克斯·布朗，应该是个男性的名字，一家奥斯本工业旗下的医疗咨询公司的CEO。

这应该属于昨晚那名“客人”，也许这里有昆汀最近在做什么的答案。

彼得想他今天有必要去看看。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 国内翻译成“二构”真的太没有“恶意”了，大概只是因为队三的时候还没想到会埋梗吧，直译的话是真的挺过分的（。  
> 不知道这次的字幕有没有注释？我是在日本看的直接写的是「ゲロ」（就是呕吐的意思）  
> 当然我对托尼没意见，他大概就是那种身边人会特别心疼，不熟的人怎么都看不顺眼的类型吧  
> 好吧，总之在这里阿铁没有任何西皮相关的意思，介于剧情偶尔亲情串个场。


	8. 预谋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抹布先生人如其名，叫马特·奥克斯·布朗（MOB），等会我会在上章替换下，之后可能不会出现全名。  
> 科技白痴，也不太会写正剧剧情，大家随便看看吧(。

其实彼得并没有多少机会直接用到伊迪斯。  
先不说彼得没办法在蜘蛛战服外面再傻乎乎地戴上一副眼镜，由于彼得战斗模式的原因，加上他原则上不使用杀伤性武器，当然除非是面对的是外星怪物，所以伊迪斯并不能在实战中帮到他很多。他也不想拆掉史塔克先生的遗物，虽然后来他给这位可爱的姑娘开发更新了一些新的功能，并将卡伦的一部分功能改造成了日常装扮也可以使用的入耳式控制系统，而伊迪斯完成视觉显示的部分，让她们可以更好地配合工作。  
但是彼得偶尔会带上她，像是护身符一样，也时刻警醒自己尝试逃避的代价。  
不过偶尔好姑娘们会在潜入侦查的时候会帮上大忙，比如现在。  
现代boy在出门之前想起来上网搜了一下公司和男人的全名，发现今天正好有个面向市内几所高校举办的公开参观活动。  
彼得在在他少有的行李里翻出一件薄荷绿的连帽衫套在蜘蛛服外面，带上了一顶棒球帽，活脱脱的一个当代好学生。他第一次感谢自己的娃娃脸。  
彼得混在一群高中生大学生中进入了原本设有安检的大楼，学生们闹哄哄的，没人在意多出来一个人。  
一名穿着商务休闲装拿着几个文件夹的男性试图给吵闹的学生做公司介绍，从母公司奥斯本工业的宏伟版图到本公司的发家史，以及医疗外围服务的可持续发展价值。  
彼得心不在焉地听着，同时透过伊迪斯扫描建筑内的布线和管道，并设定为发现昆汀或者布朗马上告诉他。  
没想到两人是一起出现的。  
参观的最后一个环节是在大会议室分享公司现在正在开发的一些新项目以及提问环节，彼得刚找了个不起眼的位置坐了下来，就看到布朗推门进来，昆汀则跟在他身后，两人没多说话，只见昆汀笑着拍了拍布朗的背，哦，好吧说实话是还要再往下一点的位置，又捏了下他的后颈，似乎是鼓励他放松的样子送他上了讲台，自己则也找了个位置坐了下来开始摆弄手机。  
幸好，他似乎并没有想到彼得今天会出现在这里，对周围的人群也没什么兴趣。

说实话布朗在台上的样子和昨晚彼得窥见的拘谨模样完全不一样，颇有种一表人才青年才俊的自信范儿。原本学生们的提问没有特别积极，但是他却回答得十分负责认真，不论是关于公司经营还是专业问题，甚至后来是学生时代参加的社团活动和约会地点。直到被问到现在有没有恋爱对象的时候，彼得捕捉到他在回答这个问题之前看向了台下非提问者的某个方向，接着突然露出了一个讳莫如深的笑容，开玩笑说自己现在也想知道这个问题的答案。然后说自己再接受最后一个提问。  
在一片哄笑之中一个留着波波头的女孩子举手问了一个十分正经的问题，  
“布朗先生，我了解到贵司正在考虑将数码投影与深度知觉等技术结合，彻底代替虚拟现实和增强现实，我知道大家可能认为如何解决实时反馈和真实度才是技术难关，但是我想问的是关于伦理的问题，请问您如何保证体验者事后可以不受影响地回到现实生活呢？”  
彼得忍不住在心里给女孩儿点了个赞，这才是他今天想听的。  
然而布朗并没有像之前那些问题一样进行详细地解答，只说了一句，  
“有个朋友告诉我，他相信人们有资格选择什么是对自己来说的真实。”

接着他便不顾台下年轻的孩子还想再问个究竟的表情，表示大家一定会对专业问题更感兴趣，接下来交给技术总监和客户经理，说着便走下了台，站到一边拿出了自己的手机，不一会儿开始输入些什么，也许是处理邮件之类的。

“嘿，好姑娘们，让我看看他手机里有什么。”  
彼得稍微犹豫了一会儿，但还是决定保险起见窥探一下这个潜在威胁的“隐私“。  
果然，里面显示了今天演讲的资料和详细的公司介绍，以及没有提到具体项目的“未来拓展计划”。  
彼得快速浏览了一下内容并下载到了自己数据库里。大致如他想的一样，名目上他们准备利用昆汀的技术架构为身体无法自由活动的人提供一些五官拓展服务，几乎可以让人达到在虚拟世界活出另一个自己的效果，而且不像攻壳机动队或黑客帝国那样需要“插管”。当然他们的目的可不只是看看远方的风景，且不说具体的服务对象到底会不会只是为了医疗目的，里面关于色情和暴力的成分游走在边缘，更不用提可能涉及到的一些儿童色情等等关乎伦理的问题，以及对于接受这项服务的本人的精神承受能力。  
此外还有个令人在意的，打了“缸中大脑”标签的相关内容，里面描绘的图景让人很有放弃肉身投身虚幻世界的冲动，这也许还关于人体买卖或是单纯的高风险欺诈。  
不知道这些昆汀具体知道多少，抑或只是提供了他的技术。

就在这时，彼得看到马特的手机上收到了一条来自“Quinn”的消息。  
“结束之后我们可以有时间再慢慢聊。”  
几乎是一瞬间彼得就知道那是来自昆汀。  
“让我看下他们的记录。”这次彼得几乎完全没有犹豫。  
对话似乎是由马特发起的。  
「我还怕你今天不愿意来了，还好你来了」  
「很抱歉我昨晚居然就那么离开了」

『没事的，我之后也都自己处理好了，谢谢你的关心』

「那本该是我应该做的，不过我之前有些太冲动了……」  
「我有些……我通常不会那么着急的……」  
「但那都是因为是你，当然我不是怪你的意思，希望你不会介意」

『当然不会，昨晚很愉快』  
『也许结束之后我们可以有时间再慢慢聊』

彼得皱着眉头眯起了眼睛，感觉早上吃的番茄味薯片有些令人反胃。人家上面正经开会呢，你们在聊些什么？完全不顾自己正在偷窥的行为。

就在彼得想要转身给昆汀一个鄙视的眼神的时候，突然有个警卫冲了进来，大喊着外面出现了怪物。  
场内的人似乎还没反应过来什么情况，反而有几个人以为是恶作剧笑了起来。而这时突然传来的像是什么巨物的吼声，随之整个场内都开始震动，这才把大家都吓到了。霎时间屋子里乱成一团，只有彼得跟着几个工作人员率先跑了出去，想要看个究竟。  
没想到他刚出走廊，就被人拉进了楼梯间里。

“嘘！虽然我想先问问你什么时候又重回校园了，但是鉴于我知道你现在想去干什么，我劝你最好不要多管闲事。”  
“那你最好解释一下现在什么情况？”  
彼得被拉住的时候就发现是昆汀，于是没有反手就将人掀了出去，反而被他高出半个头的男人压在消防门上。  
“给小朋友们一个难忘的课外活动回忆，顺便帮他们找个话题发到社交网络上。”  
“所以这都是你们安排的？”  
“话说你不会想就这样飞出去吧，你平时都是在哪儿换装的，现在还找得到电话亭吗？哦我好像串戏了。”  
昆汀没有回答彼得的问题。  
“我记得你还特别喜欢爬窗户或者通风管道之类的，说实话我以前一直以为超级英雄都是直接从天而降来个super hero landing的。”  
“或许钢铁侠或者雷神绿巨人什么的是吧，但蜘蛛侠不是，至少不永远是。”  
“说来你这眼镜倒是眼熟得令人胃疼，你好啊亲爱的。”  
昆汀捏着伊迪斯与她打了个招呼。  
“看来她是不记得我了，真令人难过。”  
得知现在似乎并没有什么危险，彼得推开昆汀，却没有急着出去，只是通过门上的玻璃往走廊看了几眼。  
“你提供的‘附加服务’倒是不少嘛。”  
彼得说的是外面的这场余兴表演，或者还有别的什么。  
“……”昆汀似乎犹豫了一下，突然认真地说到“我有个东西需要从他那儿拿回来，所以才答应帮他做这场show，分散他们的注意力的同时我去取我要的东西，所以你最好别添乱。”  
“什么东西？”  
“那可就不关你的事了。”  
彼得被直接堵了回去。  
“……我还以为这是因为你们关系不一般呢，刚才提问问到恋爱对象的时候他不是还看你了。”  
彼得倒是确实好奇是什么东西，可面对昆汀干脆的拒绝也无话可说。只能自以为是地扯出一个有把柄在自己手里的话题。  
“你们昨晚不是也挺愉快的吗？你倒是贪得无厌。”  
“谁告诉你的？”昆汀倒是不因为彼得说到昨晚的事而窘迫，反而质问彼得。  
彼得发现自己瞬间就开始砸自己的脚，差点就说漏嘴是自己昨晚在窗户外亲眼看到的，没想到是昆汀先接上了话。  
“等等，你偷看了我的手机？”昆汀当然知道他，或者说伊迪斯可以。  
“我没有……”彼得有些心虚地转开头，假装继续观察外面的情况。  
昆汀把他的头扭了过来，递上了一个怀疑的眼神。  
“好吧，我看了那位布朗先生的。”  
“哈，上帝啊，听着kid，没有成年人会因为共度一晚就把对方当做情人的，不然都可以说你是我男朋友了。”昆汀说着突然翘起嘴角，一手抚上了彼得的脖子，“再说了……”  
“再说什么……”彼得被昆汀突然的动作吓到了。  
“小朋友吃醋挺可爱的，不过你想多了，还没到那个阶段。”  
昆汀的前半句甚至不是个疑问句，不是那个阶段又是什么阶段？  
还没等彼得没憋出来什么反驳的话，外面突然又传来了两声枪响和爆炸声。  
“这也是你们的安排？”  
昆汀摇了摇头，手却更是甚之地勾开彼得的衣领看了下他里面穿的战服，这让彼得感觉自己以脖子为中心的汗毛都突然竖了起来。  
昆汀隔着防火门的玻璃看到布朗正在找他，  
“我该走了，这次没准真的是spidy该出场的时候了。”  
说着昆汀直接脱掉了彼得的外套后将衣服丢到彼得手里，转身推门走了出去。

“你在这！刚才有人说看到你和个学生在一起。是你认识的人吗？”  
“当然不，怎么会认识那种年龄的小孩子呢，不知道是哪个学校的学生，大概是走丢了吧。”  
“外面情况有点不对，我得去看看。”  
“好，我去控制室。”  
说着走廊上的两个人分别往两头走去。


	9. “死局”

彼得将换下的衣服和多余的东西用蛛网粘到一处不起眼的天花板上，通过通风管道找了个高点观察情况。  
眼前的景象实在是太诡异了，整个大厅都被泡在墨蓝的流动的璀璨银河里，一只长着触手般胡须的灰蓝色独角鲸在游来游去。  
而即便如此也无法令人忽视的是，在这片“星空”之下，几个经典打扮的蒙面劫匪正拿着枪，分别控制着几个工作人员和学生们，似乎完全不为眼前的景象所动。  
布朗也被抢抵着脑袋，但是似乎正在试图和歹徒们进行交涉。  
“哦，布朗先生，你知道我们只是为了那个东西来的，拿到之后一切好说。”  
“你们先放了孩子们，我可以做人质。”  
“别说傻话了，你本来就跑不掉。我们也不想伤害这些孩子，但是暂时还不能让别人来打扰，这群小鬼可不像是嘴巴很严的样子。”  
看似是头目的人说着就将枪口用力地抵到了离他最近的一个男生的腮帮子上，男生还算勇敢没有尖叫出来，却还是腿一软坐到了地上。  
“不要伤害他们！”试图阻止的布朗也被身后的壮汉钳住。  
这个大厅不是很大，遮挡物也不是很多，彼得没办法将他们引到死角逐个击破，一时间也想不到什么方法可以一次性解决危机以减少伤害。  
突然，头目做了个稍等的手势，似乎在确认耳返里的消息。  
“布朗先生，你在控制室的好朋友似乎也觊觎那东西呢，既然他也想私吞，我想解决掉他对你来说也是好事吧。”  
“别！带我过去，我会把东西给你们。”  
是昆汀，那边肯定也遇到了什么麻烦。  
头目又听了一下耳返里的消息，之后示意两个手下和他一起押着布朗往电梯走去。现在大厅只剩下三个劫匪，这是个解救其他人质的好机会，彼得却有些犹豫要不要先跟上电梯那边。  
彼得看到刚才提问的女生不小心抬头的时候看到了他，彼得示意她待在原地不要出声，女孩虽然闭紧了嘴却摇了摇头，用眼神示意她可以帮忙吸引匪徒的注意。  
通常来讲，他自然不能让普通市民陷入危险，但考虑到现在的状况和她之前体现出的智商，彼得决定赌一把。  
在女孩用力推倒观叶植物弄出声响的时候，海蓝的银河也突然消失了，彼得却顾不得多考虑控制室那里出了什么事，只是看准时机将另外两人手里的枪支用蛛网抢走，然后直接借力踹飞了被响声吸引了注意的另一人，接着用最快的方法将三人都打晕缠到一起之后，彼得稍稍安抚了一下终于被解放的学生们一边让工作人赶快报警，自己则冲出了窗户往楼上爬去，祈祷着事态不要往最糟糕的方向发展。

彼得赶到的时候，只看到昆汀一个人闭着眼睛坐在地上，他一手捂着自己侧腹，血液顺着他的指缝流了下来。这种场景彼得见过太多，但是这铁锈一般的血腥味还是抓紧了他的心脏。  
“不、不、不、不……”  
彼得小心地靠近，不知道该如何是好。  
直到他看到昆汀缓缓地睁开眼睛，才感觉自己终于想起来呼吸。  
昆汀看了彼得一眼，又闭上了眼睛，“别……那副表情，你看……并不是很深。”  
他稍微放开自己压住伤口的手，这让衣服上的血渍又扩大了一些，彼得下意识地要帮他捂上去，手里却被塞进了一个小型的机器。  
接下来昆汀说的话都断断续续的，彼得大概了解到那群人抢走了“那东西”，然后发现下面被干掉之后带着布朗走了。彼得想留下来至少等到医疗到场，昆汀却执意让他去追他们。  
“我没事……虽然也许看起来有点糟糕。”昆汀笑得有点虚弱，“我会回家等你……”  
“好，好的。”  
彼得听到了外面传来的救护车的声音，冲到楼下告诉他们楼上还有伤员之后便随着追踪器的信号追了上去。

——※——

接下来的事情对蜘蛛侠来说并不算太困难，优先解救人质，然后把坏蛋们都解决掉，最后找出“那东西”。是一个不锈钢的铁盒子，彼得稍微摆弄了一下没有打开，身边还惊魂未定的布朗听说是昆汀让他来的，一脸欲语还休的样子，但最后也只是叹了口气放他走了。  
只是临行前布朗的几句话让彼得有些挂心。  
彼得想着如果回去没看到人要去那间医院找他，所幸看到的是一个已经换上一身干净衣服的昆汀。医院能放他出来，应该说明真的没有那么严重吧，想到这里彼得还是稍微松了一口气。  
“你还好吧？”  
“没事，比伦敦那次轻多了。”  
“东西我给你拿回来了，话说这到底是什么？”  
昆汀没有回答，晃了晃手示意彼得把东西给他，却看到彼得却反而把东西藏到了身后。  
“怎么，他们没告诉你这是什么？”  
彼得摇了摇头，“布朗先生只说，‘看来你就是他说的解决办法’。”  
昆汀轻笑了一声，嘴里小声咒骂了一句。  
“你利用我？”彼得皱起眉头。  
“我没有让你来，希望你记得我还说过让你不要多管闲事。”  
“可、可是，那种情况下我怎么可能不管？”  
“彼得，听着，你是个好人……”  
“别说了……”彼得觉得这句台词熟悉得令人窒息，“总之我就是不知悔改，我居然会相信你！”  
“算了吧！你根本就不相信我。如果你相信我你今天就不会出现在那儿了。”  
“我……我只是不想你再做违法的事了。”  
“你何必管我呢？我要是真做点什么才是你蜘蛛侠出场的时候不是吗？还是我们的超级英雄现在已经从义警升级成预谋罪的法官了？”  
“我……”  
彼得觉得自己明明总被人嫌话多，在昆汀面却总是失语，不管好的坏的心思，都被他看得一清二楚。  
昆汀叹了口气，语气稍微放缓了一些。  
“彼得，”昆汀少有地叫了他的名字，“是彼得·帕克在说这话还是蜘蛛侠？你知道你是想阻止的是神秘客还是昆汀·贝克吗？”  
彼得没有回答。  
“那你想过你和我为什么能同处一个屋檐下吗？我明明知道你只是想监视我。而你甚至没有在计划什么时候搬出去。”  
昆汀不再等待彼得的反应，只是继续自己的问题。  
“你不会真的认为我睡了你的第一次或者其他一次两次我们就有什么特别的联系吧？不小心让你迷上男人了？你后来的小女朋友不也处得挺开心的？或者你只是想有个知道你过去的人来维持自己的同一性？”  
彼得张了张嘴，却还是没有说出什么来。  
“让我告诉你答案吧，彼得。你是个好人，你看到我这种阴沟里的霉菌都想要净化，你有没有想过硬把水蜗牛放进清水里它能靠什么存活？是的，我曾经说过这是你的软肋，但你百折不挠，你的善良……有超强的破坏力。我输了，你赢了，神秘客已经死了。”  
也许是因为说得太过于激动，昆汀弯下腰捂住了自己的伤口。  
“但是昆汀·贝克不关你的事。”  
昆汀沉默地等了一会儿，突然笑了起来。透蓝的眸子里看不到任何人的影子。  
“要是你没有什么想说的……顺便告诉你，那张名片是我放的。”

——※——

面对一连串的问题，彼得虽然不知道什么是正确答案，但他其实有很多话想说，只是看到昆汀翘起的嘴角，露出虎牙咬在自己下唇的样子只让他现在更想揍昆汀一顿，想把他整个人用蛛网缠住然后塞进什么密封又不透光的盒子里。他不想看见他，但他想把眼前的混蛋关起来。他也很清楚自己现在出手绝对会出人命，他甚至不敢捏住这个伤患的手臂，于是彼得只能握紧了自己的拳头，把他根本不知道是什么东西的盒子对准昆汀的胸口用力丢了过去，然后头也不回的走了。  
下午三四点的的阳光已经没有那么刺眼，彼得还是觉得室外的光线晃得他眼前一黑。

直到太阳落山之后，冷静下来的彼得才回到了那间屋子，这次他没有再在外面偷偷摸摸地观察，而是直接开门冲了进去。然而里面已经空无一人，昆汀的屋子里的东西也都收走得差不多了。  
看来他都是事先安排好的，彼得想。  
桌子上还散落着自己早上乱翻摊了一桌子的食物，彼得感觉口干舌燥打开冰箱想找口冰水喝。  
却发现了早上时还并不存在的未开封的盒装牛奶。  
这属于他计谋的哪一部分？  
彼得的手有些颤抖，打开纸盒的时候撕破了一个大口。  
然后他又坐进了客厅那张仅有的沙发，将冰凉又甘甜的白色液体一口气灌进自己的喉咙，拿着空纸盒久久没有再动一下。

——※——

昆汀消失之后彼得的生活开始回到正轨，不，简直可以说是不能更好了。  
大学里原本不是特别熟稔的前辈居然主动联系他，介绍了一份暑期的大学实验室工作给他，作为理科实验室甚至罕见地不规定坐班时间，白天晚上实验室都开放只要可以完成预设的目标即可，虽然薪资不高但是提供住宿还可以以教工身份优惠使用学生食堂，这样暑假结束后多少可以存下一笔小钱。而坏蛋们好像也都集体去放暑假了，只有偶尔几起小打小闹，供彼得在工作之余活动一下筋骨呼吸一下纽约浑浊又闷热的空气。  
他在熬夜做实验之后接过同事递过来的三合一速溶咖啡，接着半推半就地受邀参加了一次大学生们的夏日泳池派对。  
在派对上彼得被人开玩笑地泼了一身草莓味的气泡酒，他自然不至于因为这种事生气，甚至笑着任由自己被人抛进充满酒精味的、挤满人的泳池中。泳池里的水被挤得只剩下没不过胸口，他感觉到并不相识的人贴近自己，彼此的皮肤都汗津津的，有女孩儿柔软的胸部抵上他的手臂，也有半硬的东西顶到后腰，火热的鼻息喷在耳边。结果他只是推开人群浑身湿漉漉地逃回了实验室。  
之后彼得几乎就没再参加过什么社交活动，直到项目结束。那天傍晚他伸着懒腰走出教学楼，背对着夕阳的余晖悄悄换上蜘蛛服，清扫了一个前几天发现的窝点，顺便解决了暗巷里的新手劫匪并仔细地把他们摆成维特鲁威人的姿势粘到了砖墙上，还帮唐人街洗衣店老板找到了出去和小情人约会的猫咪。  
然后他和曾经的无数个夜晚一样，漫无目的地飞荡在纽约上空，路过了石墙酒吧，去看百老汇的新海报并拍照留念。  
最后彼得爬到了布鲁克林大桥的塔楼上，看着脚下的车水马龙汇成一道道流动的光。  
夜风吹得彼得突然打了个寒颤，他才发现，夏天已经结束了。

本篇完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我知道这很令人黑人问号，我自己也写得想吐，但是，你没看错。  
> 也许有的朋友在我开头没有瞎78扯的时候就发现问题不对了（。  
> 问题自然在我，铺陈太不够了，但是文力真的有限，只能说这是我本来就想写的东西，我先尽量把他们吐出来。  
> 一开始是完全没有大纲的，我看着他们演戏，后来预定好了结局，总是不知道要如何走到那一步的。  
> 借我朋友的名言，只有故事才讲逻辑，现实都是不讲道理的(对的，是借口)  
> 如果有人想寄刀片（并没有人想理我），我可以提供地址(迫真
> 
> ⑨比十好，十全十美，而九有残缺又意极多，代表还有各种可能性  
> 纪念我写第一篇到现在整整一个月  
> 所以夏天虽然结束了，但是秋天和冬天还是会来的，也许还有明年的春天和第二个夏天。没说的话也不能怄着，总要吐出来的
> 
> 揣斯特密，我tmd真的只想写沙雕日常（和黄色废料


	10. 番外：逃离梦境-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇是真的完了，接下来只是我自己执念，写写我想写的  
> 不顾剧情预警！抛下逻辑预警！全篇OOC预警！矫矫矫矫情预警！  
> 但是我写得好开心啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
> 决定写一点发一点，去搬砖之前先来一发一天清爽！（？？
> 
> 我这么快就回来了！没想到吧.jpg

你可曾缜密地制定过一个计划，考虑如何去讨一个完全不相识的人的欢心？

这是一件很有魔力的事。你揣摩他的烦恼和小心思，替他找到万千可能性中最好的解决方案，你模拟着那些看向他时候充满耐心与关怀的眼神，全身心地思考此刻说些什么才能打动少年的心，推敲并练习那些混杂着真情假意的话语，仿佛你是这个世界上最好的倾听者和理解者。

你想象你真的喜欢他。

在你的想象中，他会因为你的言辞动作而投来充满信任与期待的目光，你假装那是你自然而然赢得的，却也因为心知肚明自己的谎言而时时刻刻都在担心破灭。

而你不曾想象过的是少年人眼底的光太过耀眼，或许他的眼神不如你预演的那般坦荡荡，偶尔会闪躲，掩藏不住的迷茫比你以为得更真实，可你也看到他因为你微笑因为你动摇，仿佛他的温暖与善良真的可以接受你的一切。 

哦，毕竟你从来没有遇到过这样的人，也从来没有如此认真地去审视一个纯粹的眼神。

你时时刻刻想探测自己的表演渗入他心里几分，你以为少年人的心里都是漏洞，哪里都摇摇欲坠，似乎你再稍微靠近他耳边几分，探出身子吹一口气就会彻底崩溃。

于是你这么做了，却发现那里其实宽广无垠又坚不可摧，只有你自己深深地掉了进去。

——※——

彼得从转身到离开那间屋子的时间或许用了只不到十秒，昆汀却恨不得他能立马消失，又无数次地希望他回头再一次看向自己。很快他就听到了充满愤怒的甩门声，昆汀还是被那巨响吓了一跳，楞了一会儿便转身开始收拾东西。他也得赶快离开这里。

昆汀一路没有再做任何多余的动作与等待，忍着腹部麻药渐退之后的疼痛到达了自己真正的秘密基地，在那里还有旧日的伙伴们在等着他。他回到属于他一个人的房间，才发现自己的心跳声大得几乎要冲出喉咙，这让他突如其来地涌上一阵干呕。

或许是这天太他妈的热了，昆汀感觉脑子里还有点嗡嗡作响。

他有些恨自己的演技太好了，明明这烂俗的剧本就应该立马结束，如果再露出一些破绽，那个聪明的男孩就会看出一些端倪，看出他的颤抖不是因为疼痛或愤怒，而是因为想要拼命忍住问出口另一个问题。

不过他又成功了，或许在拿捏彼得·帕克这点上他可以出个专栏什么的。彼得不会承认他们的关系，或许是该死的惰性让他想要将这段时间变成自己的疗愈期，大概就和放暑假差不多的概念，昆汀本也想可以再陪他演几天。但是他发现自己受不了了。

早上醒来家里有个彼得·帕克？这太疯狂了。他们还能一起吃个早餐什么的。

彼得时不时地离他只有十公分。

彼得清醒地和他在一张旧沙发上缠绵到让他失神。

彼得将他抱在怀里。

彼得·帕克甚至因为他嫉妒。

昆汀觉得这实在太恶心了。

享受这一切并高兴得要发狂的自己太恶心了！

尽管这也是一种怀疑与不信任，但是那不同不是吗？

他真心拌着假意地说下一次、又一个下一次，或许他希望彼得也能承诺他点什么，可是他的话也都是虚妄的，那能换来什么呢？

昆汀已经近十年没有正常的人际交往，更别说一段亲密关系了， 他当然不需要这个。但是那是彼得·帕克啊，他这十年来做得最多的事就是博取他的关注，好的坏的，而现在居然以另一种方式实现了？

这不行，这不对，这不可能。

这不过是重蹈之前的覆辙，只有自己越陷越深，彼得某天还是会毫不留情地将自己送进去，可如果自己继续“做个好人”，彼得早晚会放下，会忘记，会主动离开。

去他妈的，我不要做彼得·帕克的疗伤药膏，我应该给他留下不能磨灭的伤。

应该是我。

算了吧，你看看彼得的眼睛吧，你根本不忍心，你希望他永远活得像个十六岁的孩子。可他成长了，后来他的痛不是因为你。这才是让你抓狂的。

你只是不能接受他不在乎。

你希望他看着你，不论眼底是痛苦与憎恨的漩涡深渊还是根本不可能存在的，爱意。

只要他眼里的你是特殊的。

这才几天，昆汀就觉得自己要藏不住了，他远比自己想的要没有耐心，他想要彼得的答案。

于是他赌上了0.1%的意外，反正他没有下注，可惜一切没有意外，彼得完全按照他的剧本走到谢幕。

昆汀觉得自己不应该失望，这就好像你捡到了张彩票却没有中奖。

你难道有资格失望吗？


	11. 番外：逃离梦境-2

蜘蛛侠从天而降，直接一记冲击蛛网把昆汀定在了转椅上。

然后举着屋里的大号垃圾桶对着其他人说，

“抱歉不请自来，我有点话要和你们老大说，方便的话让个道，不方便的话我帮你们让个道。”然后又悄悄回头问昆汀，“你是他们老大吧，还是属于二进宫只能从小弟做起了？”

语气兴奋得好像在说单口相声。

屋子里其他几个肉体凡胎的普通人都吓蒙了，有几个从来没见过蜘蛛侠真人的居然莫名地想为他的速度和力量鼓掌，而有几个间接吃过他亏的此时已经开始往门外跑路了。

被绑在椅子上的昆汀点了点头示意他们都出去。

“孩子你这样会让我很没面子的，这年头团队不好带啊。”

昆汀坐着的，哦不，被捆着的椅子因为蛛网的冲击力在慢速地转着圈，直到彼得将它停下来，让昆汀正面面对着自己。

现在这个空间里只剩下他们两个人了，昆汀有些后悔当初为什么要选这种屋顶那么高的厂房，简直就是为了方便蜘蛛侠潜入而设计的。

“等会出去你可以说我是你安排来的，或者这是我们情趣，我是来求你办事的，随便你怎么说。”

“你要做什么？”

昆汀觉得被晃得头晕恶心，那几乎好透的伤又痛了起来。他当然想问彼得是怎么找到这里来的，不过算了吧，蜘蛛侠有他的办法。

彼得将刚才被他拿起来当威胁武器的垃圾箱当做椅子坐到了昆汀的对面。

“我来交作业了，贝克老师。”

蜘蛛侠白色的护目镜眯成一条缝盯着昆汀。

——※——

彼得甚至从战服的贴身口袋里摸出了一张叠起来的小纸条，假装清了清嗓子。

“从结论来说……我不喜欢你，我爱……“彼得放下了手里装模作样的假道具，干笑了两声“哈，我当然更不爱你。”

昆汀觉得胃里一阵翻滚，要不是自己被捆住了，他现在肯定弯腰就能直接吐一地，或者吐面前这个倒霉孩子一脸。虽然他胃里没什么东西。

“彼得·帕克你是又中了什么精神攻击吗？”

“我无意当审判者，如果你说神秘客已经‘死’了，那面对你我也不是蜘蛛侠。”彼得说着脱掉了面罩随手放到一边的桌子上，一脸轻松地微笑着看着昆汀。

“那才是你真正想问的问题不是吗？”

昆汀闭上自己现在仅能控制的眼睛和嘴，有些问题一旦问出口，就等于说出了自己的答案。

既然彼得已经主动先交了底，那么他的这个问题就没有任何意义了。

“但我确实认为你是特殊的，认为我们之间是特殊的，从布拉格开始，一直都是。不论是因为……因为我们做过的那些，还是……”

可惜就算闭上眼睛拒绝沟通，也不能阻止彼得的话传进昆汀的耳朵里。

“也许其实是我在利用你。”

这孩子一定是中邪了，昆汀想，现在最好的方法就是等他发完疯然后自己喝一杯忘记这件事。

“你说对了一点，我需要一个人知道我的过去，确认我的存在。是啊，你总能说中我心里所想的事，记得并在意我说的每一句话，大概是为了能找到我的弱点吧……你又说对了，我永远不会相信你，当然了，你没一句真话，你根本不在乎道德伦理社会秩序，我又不是傻子。”

“你到底什么毛病？我怎么不记得你的死对头里有谁喜欢搞这种精神攻击。”昆汀忍不住问了一句。

“我给自己打吐真剂了。”

这个回答太出乎昆汀的意料，他张开嘴摇了摇头，半天吐出一句。

“那你或许可以选择闭嘴，你没必要和我说这些。”

彼得却突然笑了起来，看来打的还不只吐真剂，可能还有什么别的奇怪东西。

“噗……我骗你的，你看我也会说谎……”

“别这么幼稚好吗。”

彼得站了起来，一点点扯掉了困住昆汀的蛛网。直到完全将昆汀解放，却又拉住了他的手腕。

彼得似乎忘了自己超乎常人的力气，手上的力道有些重了，压得昆汀生疼。他的拇指反复摩擦着昆汀手腕上青色的血管，好像要掐断手中这个男人的命脉，又好像在拼命感觉他跳动的脉搏。

“但是去他的吧，谁见鬼的在乎你说的话是真的假的，我需要这个。”

“我需要你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~昆汀：我还是想吐。~~   
>  ~~握着昆汀手腕的虫：贝克先生，您这是喜脉啊！~~   
>  ~~虫：可我上次戴套了，是谁的啊啊啊啊啊！~~   
>  ~~以下插播一条社会新闻，蜘蛛侠因激情伤人而被逮捕。~~   
> 


	12. 逃离梦境-3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我想描写一种非典型恋爱的共生关系，但是我感觉把设定自然地写出来太难了，我放弃了。  
> 前后好像没什么联系，但是既然写了就一起发吧哈哈哈……  
> 真的不想再写情感小论文了，我可不可以假装他们已经谈判好了直接开始日常(TдT)  
> 不过现在脑子里除了一点散落的废料我这次是真的没梗了，算是真正意义上的完结撒花吧！  
> 以后随机掉落。

其实想明白所谓的“答案”对彼得来说没有那么困难，事情的症结往往在于如何发现并正视问题，而不是解决方法本身。  
要说没有昆汀彼得就觉得日子就如何难过，那才是骗人的。少一些真戏假做，少一些虚实难辨其实也挺好的，纽约对他来说已经够刺激的了。  
可他有时候又会突然觉得这世界上好像再没有什么牵挂，这很奇妙，对于彼得来说昆汀是一个很容易让他情绪不稳定的因素，但同时也是最能安抚他的人。这名年轻的城市孤胆英雄从来没有怀疑过自己的信念，也再没有过想要逃避的念头，但是谁能拒绝那些贴心的话语呢。  
昆汀就好像16岁夏夜鏖战之后的柠檬水，虽然有一丝酸涩微苦，更多的还是清凉解渴。  
也许其实是我在利用他。  
彼得蹲在中央车站屋顶的雕像上喝着姜汁汽水的时候突然这么想。  
我只是利用他去听些我想听的话，我知道他会说给我听。

彼得以前总是介意昆汀骗过他，在脑海里勾着根弦思考他的话是真是假，后来彼得发现，他觉得不能接受的还是他为了一己之利去伤害城市与平民，他甚至不计较昆汀曾经将他英雄皮下的私生活也搅得一团糟。  
以及还有什么东西总是隔着一层料子在抓挠着他的心，是每次的戛然而止。虽然这次转身离开的是他，但他意并不在结束，正如昆汀所说，他甚至没在计划搬出去。

可为什么昆汀要那么做？  
如果昆汀愿意继续和自己演戏，只要那不是引爆纽约的炸弹或毒气之类，其实他根本也不在意那个该死的盒子里到底是什么，他们还是可以相安无事。  
他本不应该让彼得参与到任何他的“计划”之中，就算他再怎么了解蜘蛛侠，了解彼得，那还是充满太多不确定因素了。除非他的目的并不是所谓的计划，而只是赶走彼得，可把彼得气走再自己跑路根本是多此一举。  
哈，难道他就想要挑战极限，期待出现点意外什么的吗？彼得一边天马行空地想着一边吸光的汽水，吸管与瓶底发出空气收缩的声音。  
昆汀前一天还给彼得做早餐，后一天就告诉彼得是他故意安排彼得去查他的行踪，前一天他还能放任自己在床事后在彼得身边睡着，后一天就逼问彼得为什么要与他扯上关系。  
也许情绪不稳心思难以捉摸都是昆汀的常态，可彼得并不认为他真的是一个不讲道理的疯子。  
彼得还是没能解构自己的内心，可是后知后觉地突然意识到了问题所在。  
也许他的愤然离开和昆汀的消失确实是他安排好的，但也许冰箱里的牛奶才是他期待的展开。

昆汀的话似乎不能直接从字面去理解，彼得总是绕着弯思量昆汀的真意，比如的他的质问要的并不是答案，只是为了脱身而已。可是，难道昆汀真的在意的不是他自己而是彼得的想法吗？

彼得觉得自己又被骗了，他知道昆汀给他看的一面或许并不真实，自己也许永远摸不清他的想法，可他清醒地想要“装傻”下去，既然昆汀问了，他就有资格去回答问题。

——※——

昆汀听完彼得的话还是觉得浑身难受，说实话他没有唯独没有预演过那些他心底真正期待的场景出现是自己应该如何应对，他太清楚想象也会化成期待，对他来说都会变成失望。  
彼得还是不喜欢他，昆汀感觉那不过是有人在活埋自己的石棺上又撒了一把土，可他说的需要是什么意思？  
假设彼得并不是专程来羞辱他的，该死的他当然没必要这么做，而且即便是那样昆汀都愿意和他再斗上几个回合，那么他的所求到底是什么。  
所幸眼前的这个彼得似乎决定剖开自己的一切。

“我不在乎你想对我做什么，我的意思不是说我任由你摆布，你要欺骗还是伤害我我都不会怪你，我想我有能力自保。只要你不是想轰了纽约，抱歉在这里说这个很奇怪，但是这真的很重要。”  
彼得还是没放开昆汀的手腕，只是语速终于放慢了下来，轻轻地叹了一口气。  
“不然我总是要找到你的。”  
别再跑了。

昆汀愣了一会儿，终于想起来表情凶狠地说，“我为什么要受你监管？”  
彼得却笑了起来，似乎一直在等他这个问题。  
“不如你先告诉我你为什么要将基地选在这个位置吧？贝克老师。”

纽约市郊的一处废弃厂房，这并没有什么稀奇的，除了两公里开外曾经是神盾局的隔离基地。  
彼得找到这附近的时候突然觉得自己冲进了一片迷雾之中，确认并不是来自于谁的攻击之后，他让他的好姑娘们给自己做了个脑部扫描，他以前从来没想过这事。  
虽然发现这些并没有改变什么，甚至开始觉得昆汀的所作所为有些好笑。

昆汀明显不想回答彼得的问题，说只是因为这里条件合适还是他想重温旧梦明显都太傻了。

“那么这次轮到我说了，”彼得终于放开了昆汀，在自己的口袋摸出另一个东西，“要是你没有什么想说的……我们先交换个联系方式吧。”

——several days later——

彼得旁敲侧击地提过几次关于“同居”的设想，昆汀都假装听不懂没有接话。  
昆汀也怀疑他就是想省房租钱。  
结果就是彼得三天两头就往昆汀这里跑，他总是在深夜光明正大地私闯民宅，直到昆汀开始懒得阻止他或者勒令他回家，开始放任他登堂入室，最后爬上屋主人的床。  
彼得一点儿不在乎其他人八卦的眼神。

渐渐他们开始将床事也日常化，甚至可以说他们在床上的交流比其他都多。  
虽然不是每次见面都做，但最近昆汀的态度让彼得有些困扰。在彼得看来昆汀向来是享受性的，当然他自己也是，可这并不意味着他们需要每次都要做到一方失去意识。说一方有些太过客气了，毕竟每次都是昆汀。  
昆汀一开始还算正常，两个人还能在贤者时间的时候斗斗嘴或者讨论一下食品柜里还有什么能吃的。  
直到那天彼得第一次看到昆汀抽烟。事后的昆汀爬下床，平日里梳得一丝不苟的头发已经都散了下来，垂在额前，他也只是光裸着上半身靠在阳台的扶手上，彼得突然忍不住跟上去说想再要一次。彼得将脸埋在昆汀的胸口，昆汀手里夹着点燃的烟，小心地抚摸着彼得微卷的头发，哭笑不得地让他体谅一下中年普通男性人类的身体。  
可彼得总觉得月光下的昆汀是那么缥缈不定，想到过去的无疾而终，突然就执拗了起来。  
彼得伏在他胸口轻轻叫他的名字，那声音很小，却直接震动传导在心口，与昆汀越来越大的心跳声共鸣唱起了歌。  
昆汀推不动他固执的小脑袋，最后还是怕烫着彼得，干脆放弃了抵抗。  
随后昆汀的手被压在栏杆上，得逞的年轻人不仅下身要进入他的身体，还将五指都滑进他的指缝中，主动吻上昆汀的唇，舌头伸进那还带有一点烟草苦味的嘴里，像是要逼他打开身体的每一个角落。  
几乎燃尽的烟蒂带着最后一点赤红的火星子被挤出指尖，落入了黑夜。  
幸好楼下没有坏运气的行人或窥探他人情事的偷窥狂，也没有什么别的可燃物。  
在亲吻与低喘的间隙，昆汀抬起彼得的下巴看着他说，你知不知道这是你第一次主动吻我。  
彼得正在兴头上一开始并没有在意，他们之间亲吻的感觉并不陌生，虽然都是在性事之中，但是他清楚地记得他和昆汀交换过好几个吻，记得昆汀坏心眼地咬自己的嘴角又轻吻过那些痕迹，记得他舔过自己的牙龈时令人难耐的痒，也认识他藏在胡子里唇边的痣。  
他明明亲吻过更多难堪的地方，昆汀会在乎这是彼得第一次主动接吻？  
“是啊，你什么地方没舔过可这还是你第一次主动接吻。”  
彼得明明没说出口的话却又被昆汀听了去，如果是冷静的状态下彼得可能要开昆汀玩笑说你给自己捏的什么深情怨妇人设，纠结这个有什么意义，但眼下彼得不想停下动作和他讨论这个，只是再次叠上那永远吐着真假难辨词句的唇，蹭着他的胡子加快身下的动作让两人都不再说得出完整的话来。

之后便是昆汀开始变得固执起来。  
昆汀似乎是知道彼得成功剿灭持枪组织之后总是会异常兴奋，身体的疲惫和他的精力完全不成正比。彼得会乐意享受昆汀在一次又一次之后还要骑上他的腰，直到后半程只有彼得一个人清醒地做到最后。  
彼得一开始挺乐在其中的，昆汀甚至提议了各种彼得只在青春期时看过的片里的玩法，他也不在意三番两次只有自己能清醒地做事后的处理。可彼得发现在昆汀睡着之后自己动作温柔地去触碰他的腰部和臀部都会让他在睡梦中皱起眉头，而那里更是肉眼可见的红肿。他才注意到昆汀额角的汗水似乎不单纯是因为激烈运动，而是冒出的冷汗。  
以及他并不想培养自己单方面享受的爱好，他记得的是昆汀教给他那种带给对方快乐而获得的满足感。  
原本彼得总是败于昆汀的软磨硬泡，该死的本能被锁死在了昆汀水分过多的蓝眼睛里。终于彼得决定要坚持拒绝他过多的需求，即便昆汀脸色一变开始嘲讽他不行也坚决不动摇。彼得既不会被激怒，也不会冲动地上钩，昆汀说累了那些难听的话之后只能闹别扭一样的背过身去睡。彼得似乎没见过这样被自己惹得束手无策一般的昆汀，却依然没有突然消失的昆汀，他觉得有些新鲜，也许更多的的是安心，甚至觉得有点别扭得可爱。  
彼得注意到自己危险的想法，他几乎想要搂住这个身形比他还大的男人却什么也不做，不过考虑到对方可不是这么想的他还是乖乖地躺在自己的一亩三分地上。  
可是两天之后再见面昆汀似乎又不知悔改地开始他的尝试。最后已经不是知不知节制的问题，而是彼得一次也不敢做。  
昆汀好像是在勉强自己玩什么需要限时通关的游戏，又好像是倦怠期的情侣一切都想靠性解决，可彼得却看不见倒计时走到了哪里，而见鬼的他们甚至并不是算是真正意义上的情侣。他只知道自己也随波逐流只会加快昆汀不知道要奔向哪里的进度条，他必须让这停止。  
直到有一天，他再次阻止了昆汀拉着他的裤腰的手，用力将他拉起来把那些几乎要变成dirty talk play的恶语都堵回了昆汀嘴里。  
“不。”彼得几乎咬着昆汀的嘴唇说到，“听我的，过两天再说，或许你愿意明天陪我早起出去逛逛。”  
昆汀突然就软了下来，似乎轻轻地哦了一声。  
然后还是背过身躺了下去，不一会又往彼得那边蹭了一点，然后向后抓起他的手，揽到了自己的腰上。彼得的手指与昆汀的交织在一起，从衣服的下摆偷偷溜进去摸着昆汀的腹肌和肚脐，然后再没有了下一步的动作。

彼得久违地梦到了记忆中那个星光与昏黄的灯光交映的老城，那里永远传统美好得宛如童话故事，藏不下一丝杂质，城市中节日的灯光却照不亮心里腐败凋零的角落。  
而纽约不同，在这个不夜城里连霓虹灯都会伪装，让人误以为夜晚耀眼是因为这里的繁星都比别处更亮。 但这里一切都有可能，人们自愿将虚幻当做美梦，你总是可以藏于楼宇之间，或是谁的臂弯里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说的是逃离梦境，其实想表达的是没有过多的期待，接受一切都是暂时的假象，但是选择清醒地活在梦里。  
> 然而真真假假其实没有那么大的差别，我文力太有限表达不出来了。
> 
> 最后一句灵感一部分来自ilem的《夜间出租车》  
> 「遇见真假繁星，城市不睡觉但他会做梦」


	13. 后记

还是要感谢下有愿意花时间读完这些文并留下喜欢，尤其是愿意和我交流的朋友们，

真心感谢。

\-----------------------------------------------------

以下超长唠嗑，是我想写但是大家真的不用看了www

**长篇废话，真心建议忽略我……**

**废话警告**

**废话警告**

**废话警告**

**严重废话警告**

**严重无逻辑自言自语警告**

**严重OOC私设属于我警告**

这里是文还没写完就想写后记的人，我看了下这个笔记最开始是我7月15日建的。

这次可能是我单次产出字数最多一次？算上ABO有5W字了吧 

就，因为我其实真的不怎么写东西，所以抱歉让我继续矫情地唠叨个后记吧，

不过是想到哪里写到哪里，所以混乱是一定的……

首先还是先 **解释下设定** ？虽然文中不能完全表达出来就完全是我的问题ww

**~~以及你明明就想开车而已为什么要拗设定……~~ **

《好事之徒》写到一半的时候大概想好了结局，主要设定是本篇不会HE和两个人不是所谓的“互相喜欢”的关系，

然后我就觉得卧槽这个要怎么写，就算写出来真的能让别人理解吗？？

事实也有人说看不懂ww

不过后来我就觉得算了，我爽就好(。

本篇不会HE单纯是我对嗑反派的一点微不足道的的心理障碍，不论如何我始终不觉得他们会变成是什么余生请多关照这种关系（。

而后者的原因主要来自于我自己的两个……信条？

一个是谎言不是问题，并不是所有事情都需要真相，问题是别露馅，要骗就一直骗下去。

另一个是任何人际交往的根本目的其实都是为了自己，喜欢你或者为了你好什么的我都不相信，说到底是自我满足，或者为了你付出可以换取你对我的好， **这让我很满足** 。

所以我觉得理想的关系是，我们都是自私地为了自己，为了换取自己的利益(包括情感回报)我愿意付出一定的努力，而我们之间的供需关系正好基本对等。

而这种对等关系肯定不是客观的，基本靠的就是自己的滤镜加成。

简称做梦。

有一天梦会醒，滤镜会消失，但是在梦中每个人都美得不行。

所以我给虫的设定是，

年少时有一夜心动过，但是立场不同导致单纯“喜欢”的部分不能说被彻底掐死，但是他主观上觉得那是必须压抑的东西，所以他绝对不会再承认

成年后，在亲人都去世朋友也都不在身边得的情况下，昆汀知道他的过去→维持自己的identity

会一直关注他，会站在他的角度去考虑问题，所以他觉得而身边有这样一个人他很舒服

~~再加上身体方面的比较合拍，对方又很放得开可以随便玩（。~~

第二点我觉得我描写得很烂就是了，我双商太堪忧(。 后面解释

而昆汀相对简单一点，我认为他对铁人（和超级英雄）的恨来自于“你我都是凡人，财产也不是你积累的，凭什么你可以”以及托尼有时候性格确实很差ww，

但是面对彼得他会被那种超乎常人的力量折服，又会被那种明明是超级人类了却还是拥有简单易懂的年轻活力、勇敢、诚实、不屈等美好品质打动

他想毁了这样的人，证明没有真正的英雄，又不希望这种他认为接近完美的东西会崩塌，会因为这样的彼得承认他的存在而浑身颤抖（什么形容。

~~以及床上被搞得很爽~~

我总觉得反抗神明的人，内心多少是想证明神明真的存在与强大

(而真正不相信神明存在的人根本不屑于反抗不存在的东西？

所以我想昆汀对于彼得应该是蔑视的，却也崇拜又惧怕

总之

彼得最后的立场是，没有喜欢你但是想把人留在身边，只要你不搞普通市民，没事说说真真假假的话哄哄我就好，你搞我害我也无所谓，反正最后你也打（搞）不过我（？？

而昆汀：啊这么美好的人觉得我还有点价值，我又好了！（？？？

然而内心深处到底有没有信任和喜欢我就按下不表了（。

不过可以说的是，

在我拗的设定里，他们两个之间其实都在期待可以继续相处的结局，所以任何一方想通了说出口了，我觉都可以很轻易地奔向所谓的he，就算嘴上还是不能吃亏，但是不会有太多你追我跑的情节

其实昆汀意识到的更早一点，但是他在精神方面还是要弱一些，所以最后还是让虫主动吧

虽然他言语和行为上可以调戏虫，但是大方向上，我想昆汀一辈子都是斗不过虫的

他会为了获得彼得的关注能做出任何事，不论是疯子行径还是虫吹舔狗行为（。

但是他知道一味舔并不能获得小英雄的心和关注，所以他的手腕会更复杂有效一点吧wwww

~~话说我觉得做舔狗超幸福的，能舔下去说明你内心获得的满足度已经超过了付出了~~

~~痛苦的是对方的耀眼程度（你的滤镜厚度）不够又舍不得放弃~~

~~像虫这种绝对值得拼命舔啊，何况偶尔还有回报掉落你说是不是~~

……………………………………………………………

而写这个西皮真的是意外，毕竟至今我也还没有完全踏入美漫坑，没有怎么看过漫画，只是看了些各种电影和玩游戏，还有嗑文嗑上头。

一开始理智告诉我神秘客真的不能吃，但是看完电影又觉得心里痒痒的，所以我给自己的底线是没写神秘虫，爱情的骗子没资格艹小男孩可爱的屁股(language警告

(其实是对搞未成年人还是有点心理障碍

(仅针对我自己产出的问题，本身我觉得吉荷吉角色还是rps都超好吃哭泣

除了被两位美色皮囊迷昏了头脑之外，还是觉得 **角色本身很有意思** 。

我喜欢超级英雄，就算不信仰神明，我也希望能相信世界上有人有超凡的能力却一心想帮助弱者，不论被打倒多少次也能重新站起来。

我不奢望他们拯救我，他们的存在本身就是人类的救赎，这种压倒性的力量足以令人看清自己的卑劣与无力。

所以在中途时候我就只想好了结尾想说的一句话。

彼得·帕克的善良才是他最伟大的力量。

(虽然写着写着果然跑偏了

另一边神秘客吧，说实话真的很难写。由于我自己智商有限，根本想不出什么诡计来哈哈哈。

~~但是真真假假又太好发挥了，也有写起来很有爽的部分~~

更重要的是，那些蛊惑人心的温柔话语，是一种特别了不起的东西。

「你不用为自己的聪慧感到抱歉。」

「我希望和你一起战斗，又担心你受伤，我们永远不能做到完美，但是我很高兴和你在一起。」（大意，抱歉我不是在国内看的不知道国内是咋翻译的）

能 **用肢体语言和口头语言表达出来** 这些的人， **可以赢得任何人的心** 。

有人和小虫说：

我们都靠你了

你必须站出来

你的能力还不够

你可以做得更好

但是很少有人会说你可以逃避，但是我很高兴你在这里，很高兴有你在。

怎么说呢，虽然我比不上虫的万分之一，有时候身边亲友的夸赞真的比不上陌生人的一些话语（会觉得亲友多少有点敷衍或者夸赞有水分）

而且这种表扬还是既有具体要点的部分

(聪明与责任感→夸的是彼得内在的本身的优点，

而不是彼得正在迷茫的超能力本身→外在的，被赋予的能力

又有很主观的部分(我很开心你在)。

人还好看，你说是不是。

~~比如有人夸我文写得还行，举了一两个片段句子来说，我马上就也要信了，而且真的超高兴的，爱大家~~

我不想让他们恋爱，却想让他们互相吸引，这对我来说也是很神奇的体验

那种比起你的真实实力被认同的满足感，一种暧昧却直接地，有人因为你的存在本身而感到欢喜，是多么神奇的一种魔法。

我想重现这种魔法，却觉得无能为力。

**我比不上一个反社会人格的骗子** ，我无法感知到人们细微的情绪，反馈他们最想要的反应。

说真的，我假设了一下如果我想获得一个人的好感我能做什么，结论就是我什么都不会（我辣鸡

都说神秘客PUA，据我所知PUA更类似培养负面精神依赖，打压主体性之类的？所以才可以批量扑捉内心比较脆弱的人（其实不是很了解，我倒真想学习一下

总之 **夸人夸到心坎上真的很难……尤其是夸真正优秀的人**

因此我一直觉得神秘客的共情能力是真的牛逼

人类的感情表达本身也不是天生的，都是学习模仿来的，

但是如何读取和选用合适的表达这点技能上来说，神秘客双商高出我三百个身位吧（是编剧高

不过话说回来，我又觉得神秘客是个很蠢的反派，他的计划真的漏洞百出，而且目的又很虚妄

就算能够成功被人奉为“英雄”，之后漫长的人生又该如何度过呢？不断地重复演戏，然后在害怕被揭穿的恐惧中度过余生吗？

**在见识过地球几乎被毁灭之后还有凡人想要当英雄？？？**

如果地球真的被进攻不知道假英雄神秘客要怎么演，而演一辈子也许也会成为真的了。

何况做英雄几乎没有任何好处，几乎时刻活在自己永远做得不够的恐慌中。

说什么英雄有话语权也挺好笑的，来内战再看一遍（。

总之我在看电影的时候就觉得他其实挺冲动的，也绝对是会搬起石头砸自己的脚的人，真真假假的他早就把自己骗进去了。

还有一点就是 **我tmd太喜欢年龄差配对** 了，大概在我的设定里年长那一方才永远是弱势的，就算有更多的经验和阅历，但是也更清楚世事无常，知道初生牛犊不怕虎的冲劲可以打破所有的诅咒，而自己多少受过伤，所以会怕痛。

但是年下的那种类似印随一样的感情大概也是刻入骨髓的，这里指的不仅仅是初恋，而是职业方面的指导和性吸引力的相乘效果。

我本命和我去年不小心踩的坑都是这个套路（。

而虫神秘特殊又好嗑的还有一点就是

**彼得的精神力和绝对力量都是凌驾于昆汀之上的**

**而昆汀是混乱邪恶的**

所以我个人认为昆汀不适合说那种什么你小孩子喜欢我只是因为分不清对成年人憧憬和恋爱，或者你应该找个同龄人更有未来之类的台词，然后主动放弃退出什么的年龄差固定套路。

他当然是去他妈的谁管你的未来，趁你现在还对我有兴趣我要好好搞搞（搞哪里

所以《逃离梦境》的最后一段的昆汀比较类似这种，他觉得彼得总有一天会失去兴趣，他也想尽量延长这个期间，又想让这段随时会结束的时间变得更加更加更加的沉重浓厚一些

直到彼得告诉他不用急，他又瞬间就被安抚了，或许彼得心里应该也没有想永远，但不一样的是，彼得不害怕未来。

本身我不是个会写文的人，虽然去年今年零零碎碎写了一点，而真正有点产出已经几乎是十年前的事了(再次暴露年龄

所以本身我对故事的掌控是很有问题的，由于读书不多用词也很匮乏(。

而且一开始完全没有大纲，我真的感觉就是捏了两个人然后看他们演戏

我只敢说写《Delusion》算是看完之后的一点感想，算是比较自然而然的产出，有种居然有人看？（这篇翻车之前有三百多热度我真的惊到我这个小透明了

于是多少加速了上头，后面的多少有点强行乱写（？，就是经常我自己写着写着都感觉好多好多勉强

我昨天又看了一遍无关超英，已经有种这是啥，这是我写的吗我当时在想什么的感觉wwww

应该就是想刮胡子，想开车，想写写青春期少年对性单纯的好奇冲动与探索精神（？？？

而关于《好事之徒》，

在这个故事里，其实我一开始想的是昆汀一直觉得失去梅姨对彼得打击很大，彼得对他的各种不自然和依赖都是因为这个，他其实没有想过多年后自己还是影响彼得心情的一个因素，于是也因为似乎猜到这点而欣喜若狂（？）。

但是他别扭的地方就在于，他不是去证明彼得在意他，而是要证明彼得永远不会信任他不会承认喜欢他，这样他就可以死心跑路了。

人真的很矛盾，会因为有人认同而继续付出，又会不相信别人的认同，想要证明自己并不是大家眼里的那样，还会故意否定贬低自己，来获取别人出于善意或者面子上的一些语言上的认同。

但是后半我是觉得真的有点失败，话说我真的超羡慕写超英同人然后真的能写出很棒的计谋part的大佬们，

我更多的只能是暧昧带过，当然也因为我觉得这个可能对他们来说并没有那么重要。

而且自己写得超痛苦，感觉我还是只会写场景不会写故事。

关于《逃离梦境》，就真的是放飞自我了，我作为一个傻白甜爱好者HE厨……我……强行也得甜一下啊啊啊啊！

所以后面开始热度锐减我也不敢有怨言哈哈哈哈哈，但是真的写得挺开心的。

不论是昆汀扭曲的内心还是彼得的答案，

啊我最喜欢的还是落入黑夜的火星子（！？？？？？？？？

真的好喜欢……

总之，天还这么热，脑子也很难冷静下来。

嗑西皮真的好神奇，我浸淫日圈船了本命rps十几年，但是去年才突然因为嗑了意外的西皮开始用推特看P站，今年才第一次下了lofter。

感觉点开了新世界新技能。

最后还是感谢所有愿意读我写的东西的姐妹朋友大天使们，有人认同真的很开心，也让我切实体会到人永远活在反复自证反复推翻的过程中（？？？？

虽然之后可能还会写写短篇车之类，但是我总觉得我下一次激情产出又要十年后了（严重flag警告

就算知道有一天会醒，我还是觉得做梦真的很开心，我选择做梦，

大家有缘再见。

再次感谢。


End file.
